Pinceau
by Asrial
Summary: Inspiré de "the pillow book". Mu se découvre adulte mais pas tout a fait. Il demande son aide a Shion. Si seulement c'était aussi simple...
1. Chapter 1

Pinceau

Partie 1

NDA : librement inspiré du film "The Pillow Book"

***

Le jeune homme fixait son maître avec un mélange d'enthousiasme et d'appréhension dans l'œil qui fit mal au Pope.

Lentement, Shion se força à décrisper ses mains des accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

De plus en plus, il souffrait de voir son ancien élève.

Le visage aussi froid et calme que possible, il camouflait son trouble à son élève du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"- Mu…. Je ne crois pas…"

Le jeune bélier insista.

"- S'il te plait !!!"

Le pope secoua la tête, désolé.

"- Mu…."

Le jeune atlante fronça les sourcils a mesure que la colère montait lentement.

"- Shion !!! C'est mon droit ! C'est mon héritage autant que le tien ! Tu es le dernier à qui je puisse demander ça !"

Le pope ferma les yeux.

Il entendit Mu quitter son bureau en claquant la porte, en colère comme un rat.

Mu avait raison et tous les droits de demander ça a Shion.

Mais le pope ne le pouvait.

"- Je suis désolé, Mu…."

***

Saga reposa le livre qu'il lisait lorsqu'il entendit Mu rentrer dans leur appartement.

L'aîné des gémeaux avait laissé son armure à son frère et ne s'en portait pas plus mal

Depuis leur retour à la vie, Mu et lui s'étaient installés ensemble dans la maison du Bélier. Ou plus exactement, depuis leur retour à la vie, Mu avait installé Saga chez lui.

A la grande stupeur de Saga, le doux et timide agneau lui avait littéralement sauté dessus avant de lui gronder à l'oreille qu'il était à lui, pour toujours, que ce n'était pas négociable et que maintenant, il allait l'embrasser, oui devant tout le monde merci bien.

Trop choqué pour se défendre, Saga avait tout simplement obéit au petit agneau qui le menait si bien par le bout du nez.

Depuis, il ne s'en était jamais plaint.

Il lui avait fallut un temps pour se faire à sa nouvelle relation avec Mu mais… Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme comme le bélier vous expliquait que vous étiez forcément amoureux de lui-même si vous n'étiez pas au courant. Et ce n'était pas tous les jours non plus que le petit agneau ait totalement raison !

Pourtant, ce soir, Saga ne sentait pas la calme satisfaction de son amant dans son cosmos.

Il sentait sa colère et sa déception.

"- Mu ?"

Le jeune chevalier d'or jeta le casque d'une armure en court de réparation à travers l'atelier avant de faire subir le même sort à l'armure de pégase qu'il piétina sauvagement.

Il n'avait rien contre elle, elle était juste là et il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose."

"- Mu…" Répéta doucement Saga avant de venir encercler son amant de ses bras. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Mu se détendit quelque peu. Il ferma les yeux avant d'appuyer son front contre l'épaule du gémeau. Le bélier était content que Saga ait laissé son armure à son frère. Ainsi, il l'avait pour lui tout seul. Il se savait égoïste mais… Bah, il l'avait toujours été. Ses manières douces et gentilles camouflaient mieux que n'importe quoi son caractère parfois emporté, borné ou dédaigneux. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Pas le parangon de vertu que les autres semblaient croire qu'il était. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se cachait derrière son masque de petit agneau prudent qu'il n'était pas en réalité un bélier adulte aux larges cornes aigues, tout comme son maître.

A une différence prêt.

Un sourire dégoûté lui monta aux lèvres.

"- Mu…"

"- Désolé, Saga. Je réfléchissais."

"- En transformant l'armure de pégase en poussière ?"

Mu agita vaguement la main vers l'armure qui retourna docilement dans son caisson.

"- ce n'est qu'une armure de bronze."

Les yeux brillant d'amusement, Saga déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

"- Alors, qu'est ce qui te chiffons, Ô mon doux bélier à la toison si douce…"

Mu jeta au gémeau un regard par en dessous.

Il se moquait de lui et c'était des avances ? Pas qu'il s'en plaigne hein. Mais Saga prenait un peu trop le pli de le calmer entre les draps quand quelque chose le mettait en rogne.

Le jeune bélier appuya encore son front contre l'épaule solide de son amant.

"- C'est Shion qui m'agace.

"- Qu'est ce que notre vénéré Grand Pope a bien pu faire pour te mettre en colère comme ça ?"

Mu grogna.

"- Rien justement."

"- Mu ?"

"- Il refuse de faire de moi un homme."

"- PARDON ????" hurla Saga en tenant Mu à bout de bras. "MAIS J'ESPERE BIEN !!!"

Mu allait pour répondre vertement avant de comprendre. Il éclata d'un doux rire cristallin.

"- Paix mon chevalier, paix…" Rit encore Mu en caressant la joue de Saga. "Je parlais juste des cérémonies de ma race qui marquent la vie d'un homme. C'est tout. Normalement, il y en a plusieurs. Je n'ai subit que les deux premières." Expliqua encore Mu.

Saga grommela un peu mais se calma. La pointe de ses cheveux étaient gris, ce qui amusa plus encore le bélier."

"- Et c'est quoi ces cérémonies ?"

"- La première à lieu à trois ans avec la circoncision. On donne également à boire à l'enfant un verre d'alcool des montagnes. Ensuite à sept ans, il s'agit de réciter des prières particulières tout en étant purifié dans l'eau d'une cascade particulière. A douze, c'est l'épreuve du feu, ou l'on doit endurer la brûlure de milles bougies…En fait, il s'agit juste de passer une nuit à lire des textes très barbant à la lueur de cierges. A quatorze, c'est l'épreuve de l'air, mais je ne sais pas en quoi elle consiste. Et enfin à dix huit, c'est le passage à l'age adulte. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui s'y passe… La suivante est juste avant le mariage, puis une autre après la naissance du premier enfant. Il y en a encore une autre à l'entrée dans la vieillesse et enfin la dernière pour se préparer à la mort. Je sais que Shion les a toutes subies…."

"- Attends… Tu veux dire que Shion à eut un gamin ? Et qu'il a été marié ?"

Mu se figea soudain.

Il n'y avait pas réfléchit.

"- Heu…Et bien, oui, probablement…Enfin, toujours est-il que je n'ai passé que les deux premières. Shion m'a expliqué la troisième mais le temps que j'arrive à douze ans…il était… Mort…"

Saga reprit fougueusement mon amant dans ses bras.

Il le cajola longuement contre lui.

"- Je suis désolé…"

Mu lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

"- c'est du passé mon amour… Enfin… J'ai demandé à Shion de passer les autres. Il a accepté de me faire passer le feu et l'air mais ne veut pas que je passe à l'age adulte…" S'agaça à nouveau le petit agneau, son beau front lisse barré d'une ride verticale.

Saga lui effleura les lèvres du pouce.

"- Il faut le comprendre, Mu. Il ne t'a pas vu grandir. C'est dur pour lui de savoir que son bébé est devenu un homme. J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque quand tu m'as embrassé devant tout le monde la première fois."

Mu renifla avec amusement, les joues roses. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait adoré la réaction de son maître. Sur le moment, il était presque sur que Shion aurait bien aimé éventrer Saga avec une fourchette à huître rouillée.

Saga l'embrassa encore.

"- Laisse lui un peu de temps mon cœur. Passe ces deux machins d'abord. Quand ce sera fait, je suis sur qu'il te permettra de passer le dernier… Sinon, tu peux bien demander à quelqu'un d'autre non ?"

Mu secoua la tête.

"- Non, il faut que ce soit un adulte de mon propre peuple qui mène la cérémonie. Le principe de la cérémonie est d'emmener physiquement l'enfant de l'enfance à l'age adulte. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe ni comment, mais il DOIT le faire… Nous sommes les derniers, Saga… il ne reste que lui, moi et Kiki… Avec nous mourra notre peuple." Soupira tristement Mu.

Si Kiki ne se mariait pas et n'avait pas d'enfant, il n'y aurait plus jamais d'Atlante.

"- Kiki et Shion peuvent bien encore produire des rejetons, Mu et tu m'as dit toi-même que ton maître avait eut au moins un enfant. Il doit bien avoir des petits-enfants et des arrière-petits-enfants quelque part. A moins que tu ne sois toi-même de son sang."

Mu rougit, pâlit, puis rougit encore.

"- Ca va pas non !!" S'offusqua le jeune bélier. "Je ne lui ressemble en rien !" Protesta encore Mu, scandalisé.

Saga fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi Mu réagissait-il comme ça ?

Lui, il aurait adoré avoir un lien de parenté avec un ancien… un père, un grand père, un cousin… Peu importait mais…. juste quelqu'un…

"- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Mu ? Je sais que tu adores Shion."

L'agneau fit un peu la moue.

Oui, il adorait Shion. Mais Shion n'était pour l'instant pas dans ses bonnes grâces.

"- Pour l'instant, je n'aime personne à par toi, Saga. Je verrais plus tard s'il change d'avis."

Saga embrassa encore son complexe petit agneau.

"- Tu es infernal…"

***

Un verre de cognac dégotter par Camus à la main, Shion soupira.

Il vida son verre d'un trait avant de reprendre la bouteille.

"- Vous ne devriez pas boire autant." Le gronda un peu le français en levant à peine les yeux des listes qu'il collationnait.

Le pope haussa les épaules.  
C'était son foie qu'il détruisait, pas le sien.

"- Tu n'as qu'à pas me fournir d'aussi bon alcool."

Camus renifla.

"- La prochaine fois, je vous apporterais de la villageoise."

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"- Du vin…"

"- Et ?"

"- Vous verrez."

Le pope haussa un sourcil.

Pourquoi cela lui semblait presque menaçant ?

Camus reposa ses listes avant d'ôter ses lunettes et de les poser dans leur boite.

A force de lire, le jeune homme souffrait d'une forte presbytie qui avait finie par lui demander le port de lunettes.

Normalement, un chevalier d'or ne devait pas avoir ce genre "d'imperfection", mais…Bah… Ca donnait une respectabilité au verseau telle que le pope n'hésitait pas à l'envoyer à sa place le cas échéant lorsque la gentillesse maladive d'Aioros n'était pas suffisante pour faire avancer les débats. Camus ne se laissait pas attendrir, lui.

Le verseau était de glace que rien, à part un arachnide à la queue empoisonnée ne pouvait faire fondre.

"- Vous avez l'air pensif, grand pope…" Commença Camus.

Shion ôta son casque qu'il posa sur la table près de lui. Cette chose était lourde, inconfortable et très laide, mais elle faisait partie de la panoplie de sa charge.

"- J'ai eut… Une discussion que je n'attendais pas avec Mu."

"- …"

"- Il m'a demandé de présider à la cérémonie de son passage à l'age adulte.

"- …"

"- J'ai refusé."

"- …"

"- …"

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- … Je…" Le Pope détourna les yeux.

Il savait pourquoi il avait refusé.

Il le savait mieux que n'importe qui après tout.

Il avait refusé parce qu'il se souvenait de la sienne.

"- Je ne crois pas… Que ce soit nécessaire pour un chevalier d'Athéna."

Camus le fixa longuement.

Le verseau savait que le pope mentait, comme il savait que le pope savait qu'il savait qu'il mentait.

"- Soit."

Camus remballa ses affaires.

"- Je reviendrais demain ?"

"- S'il te plait… Nous devrions en avoir finit de tout cela pour l'année."

Camus se permit un rare sourire.

"- Je crois que j'aime encore moins préparer un budget que faire le ménage chez Milo."

Shion ne put retenir un petit rire.

"- Que diable fais-tu donc le ménage chez Milo !"

Camus rosit mais ne dit rien.

Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Amour ? Passion ? Instinct de survie plutôt…

Shion regarda le verseau quitte le bureau. Il se servit un nouveau vers de cognac qu'il prit cette fois le temps de déguster.

Avec un soupir, il se laissa aller en arrière.

La demande de Mu lui ramenait nombre de mauvais souvenirs à l'esprit.

Son mariage qui n'avait été qu'une vaste plaisanterie imposée par son maître.

La naissance du fils de sa femme et de son amant… Ho, il avait adoré le petit garçon énergique. Il avait presque réussit à le considérer comme le sien bien qu'il ne l'ai vu qu'une dizaine de fois.

Et Harukei…

Surtout Harukei…

C'était lui qui l'avait vendu quand il n'avait que cinq ans à une noble famille de sa race pour qu'il engendre un rejeton qu'il n'avait jamais pu produire.

C'était lui qui l'avait détruit pour toute relation avec quiconque.

C'était son maître qui avait battit un a un les murs qui l'empêchait de supporter le moindre contact avec ses semblables…

Et alors que Shion s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir enfin envie d'une relation avec quelqu'un, l'objet de son affection le repoussait définitivement sans même le savoir.

Et à présent… A présent il revenait vers lui pour lui demander quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait lui donner sans qu'il ne comprenne l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Shion ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait que trois ans lorsqu'il avait été confié à Harukei.

Petit garçon timide mais heureux de vivre, il avait été présenté au chevalier d'argent par la nourrice qui s'était occupée de lui depuis la mort de ses parents.

Le bout de chou qu'il était était trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il avait été livré au chevalier d'argent pour devenir un chevalier d'or.

Il était trop jeune pour se rendre compte du dégoût que sa petite taille pour son age, ses jambes maigres et la douceur de son caractère avait provoqué chez Harukei.

Il était destiné à devenir le Bélier et le chevalier d'argent ne le lui jamais laissé l'oublier.

Il n'était qu'un mouton bêlant sans cervelle, sans finesse et sans importance.

Harukei le lui avait bien martelé…

Pendant quelques temps, le petit garçon était resté seul avec son maître.

Pendant deux ans, l'enfant n'avait pas remarqué la dureté dont le chevalier d'argent faisait preuve avec lui.

Très vite, il était devenu normal pour le petit Shion d'aller chercher du bois en pleine nuit d'hiver pendant une tempête, du haut de ses quatre ans, avant de se faire jeter contre les murs parce qu'il avait laissé des taches d'eau sur le sol en rentrant le bois désormais inutile sur une décision fantasque de plus de son maître…

Il fallait qu'il s'endurcisse, il fallait qu'il devienne un homme…

Pendant longtemps, il n'avait pas fait attention au sourire méprisant d'Harukei lorsqu'il obéissait sans protester aux pires ordres.

Quand il avait été plus vieux, il avait finit par comprendre que le chevalier d'argent attendait qu'il refuse, qu'il s'énerve, qu'il se mette en colère… Qu'il montre un peu de caractère…

Mais justement, ce n'était pas dans le caractère du petit garçon.

Shion ne cherchait pas le conflit, il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de son maître contre lui;

Lorsque Yuzuhira était arrivé, le petit garçon avait espéré que son calvaire serait terminé mais ça n'avait été que pire.

Harukei félicitait toujours la petite fille, toujours il l'encourageait.

Lui n'avait jamais réussit à arracher un simple signe de tête satisfait à son maître.

Avant d'avoir huit ans, il en avait prit son partit.

A dix, il avait atteint son niveau de chevalier d'or et aurait du passer son épreuve pour obtenir son armure mais Harukei avait refusé.

Il s'était moqué, l'avait blessé mentalement et physiquement.

Jamais il l'armure n'accepterait une fiotte comme lui, jamais il n'y aurait droit. Il fallait être fort, il fallait être solide.

Pas une fois Shion n'avait pleuré devant lui.

Ca n'en faisait que rire davantage le chevalier d'argent.

A sept ans, le petit garçon avait passé seul son initiation des flammes.

A douze et quatorze ans, il s'était enfuit de Jamir pour gagner le Sanctuaire par ses propres moyens et supplier Sage, qu'il savait être le jumeau de son maître, de bien vouloir l'initier aux épreuves de son age.

Le pope avait accepté.

Pourquoi ce n'était pas le pope qui était son maître ?

Shion s'était longtemps posé la question après avoir rencontré le pope pour la première fois.

Sage était tout ce que Harukei n'était pas : Doux, gentil, à l'écoute, bon professeur…

Shion avait rencontré Manigoldo également.

Le Cancer avait déjà son armure à l'époque.

Du haut de ses vingt ans, le jeune homme avait un humour qui lui rappelait celui d'Harukei à une différence près : Manigoldo n'était jamais méchant.

Son humour était potache et parfois un peu dangereux, mais jamais il ne cherchait à faire mal pour faire mal.

A chaque fois, le lendemain de ses épreuves d'enfant, Harukei était venu le chercher.

Pour ses quatorze ans, Sage lui avait promit qu'il pourrait revenir pour ses dix huit ans, qu'il s'occuperait de son passage à l'age adulte comme il s'était occupé de celui de son élève.

C'était un honneur qu'il avait fait à Manigoldo. Après tout, le cancer n'était pas de la race de son maître mais… C'était un lien affectueux supplémentaire être eux, un lien de tendresse bourrue entre un professeur tranquille et son élève survolté.

Quelque chose que Shion n'avait jamais eut avec son propre maître….

Une fois de retour à Jamir, même à présent, Shion n'avait aucun souvenir des deux ou trois jours qui avaient suivit son arrivée.

Tout au plus se souvenait-il qu'Harukei l'avait battu comme plâtre à chaque fois… Mais la douleur physique n'avait jamais égalée la douleur morale.  
Qu'avait-il fait pour que son maître le haïsse à ce point ?

C'était juste après son retour pour ses quatorze ans que son maître lui avait présenté sa femme.

Le mariage avait eut lieu dans la foulée.

Jamais Shion n'avait été capable de le consommer.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit le moindre intérêt pour les filles, il était trop jeune et pire, a force, le moindre contact physique pour lui se traduisait par la douleur.

Il avait repoussé la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte, Harukei s'était moqué encore et encore de lui;

Il avait seize ans.

Shion s'était contenté de hausser les épaules.  
Son désintérêt pour son honneur bafoué avait mit en rage son maître.  
N'avait-il aucun orgueil d'homme ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il était la risée de tous ?

Le jeune apprenti s'était contenté de hausser à nouveau les épaules avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Comme son maître, elle le fixait avec mépris.

Shion s'était demandé si son maître n'était pas le père de l'enfant mais n'avait pas creusé la question.

Il avait juste rappelé à la jeune femme qu'il mourrait de toute façon dans la guerre qui s'approchait, que ses biens se limitaient aux vêtements qu'il portait mais qu'il élèverait quand même avec plaisir cet enfant comme le sien.

Harukei avait faillit le tuer après ça.

Prévenu sans savoir comment, Sage avait exigé la présence de Shion au Sanctuaire pour venir prendre son armure. Enfin… C'était ce que Shion s'était toujours dit, que Sage avait sut, qu'il l'avait sauvé des griffes de son maître… le grand pope avait toujours été gentil les quelques fois où il l'avait vu.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il se mentait à lui-même, le grand pope avait autre chose à faire que s'occuper de l'un des élèves de son frère, mais ça lui avait permit de tenir.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, il était plus farouche qu'une mangouste.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, sursautait quand on l'approchait et n'attendait pas autre chose de ses pairs que des moqueries et des coups. Mais il devait reconnaître quelque chose à Harukei.

Le chevalier d'argent lui avait bien apprit.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Pour tous, il était simplement le chevalier du bélier au caractère égal, sans jamais un mot ou une action inattendue, mortellement ennuyeux tellement il était normal…

Il avait rencontré Dohko alors…

Et il avait commencé à lentement guérir.

Le chevalier de la Balance, quand il était gamin, ressemblait un peu à Milo dans son caractère : tout fou comme un chiot, éperdument amoureux de la vue, enthousiaste à épuiser n'importe qui, aveugle aux timidités des autres et incapable de comprendre qu'on puisse lui dire nom.

Shion s'était retrouvé irrépressiblement attiré par le caractère si chaleureux de la balance.

Ils étaient devenus amis.

Le premier que Shion avait eut.

Puis…il avait eut dix huit ans.

Il avait rappelé à Sage sa promesse.

Le grand pope avait tout préparé pour le rituel de passage.

Les encens, les drogues, les encres et les pinceaux.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui s'était présenté finalement…

Shion se força à détourner ses pensées de ses souvenirs.

Son passage à l'age d'homme était probablement le souvenir le plus terrifiant qu'il ait eut.

Enfouit au fin fond de son esprit, il prenait bien garde à ne jamais le réactiver.

Il se força à détendre ses muscles tendus à se rompre.

Même plus de deux siècles après, la douleur physique était presque aussi vive.

Jamais il n'avait eut aussi mal.

Jamais il n'avait autant souffert que cette nuit là.

Il avait cru mourir.

Et Harukei s'était contenté de rire.

***

Rhadamanthe, Eaque et Minos buvaient leur verre de Whiskys à la terrasse du petit café de la grande surface.

A la "mort" d'Hadès, comme les chevalier d'Athéna, ils avaient été libérés de leur maître.

Ils se rappelaient tous êtres des spectres mais cette partie là de leur existence s'était rendormie.

Leur cosmos était toujours là, mais ils n'avaient plus de surplis à revêtir.

Tous les spectres s'étaient finalement séparés pour tenter de retrouver une vie à eux, à part ses trois là…

Pour l'instant.

Eaque allait partir avec Violate pour l'Australie dans l'espoir que l'île-continent lui permettrait d'oublier et de repartir de plus belle avec la belle jeune femme, plus que partante pour passer le reste de sa vie avec son maître et maintenant compagnon.

Minos allait partir pour sa Norvège natale avec Rune dans l'espoir de retrouver ses parents et que son couple pourrait prendre un nouveau départ.

Rhadamanthe, lui ne savait que faire.

A présent qu'Hadès les avait abandonné et que ses frères allaient partir, il allait se retrouver totalement seul.

Lui n'avait pas de compagne ou de compagnon. Il n'avait pas de famille ni de souvenir agréable de son enfance.

Il n'avait….rien…

Lorsque le Wyvern s'était éveillé en lui quand il avait six ans, il n'était qu'un gamin des rues qui luttait comme il pouvait dans les bas fond de Londres pour survivre, éviter les flics et les services sociaux et ne pas tomber entre les pattes de pervers et de pédophiles.

A présent, à l'âge d'homme, il n'avait rien de plus.

Son cosmos ne lui servait plus à rien, il ne savait rien faire d'autre que se battre pour un dieu qui avait finit par les rejeter…

S'il n'avait déjà su que son âme, comme celle des autres spectres, n'aurait d'autre destination que le Cocyte, il aurait déjà probablement mit un terme à sa vie.  
Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il n'avait déjà rien…

"- Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?" l'interrogea Minos qui surveillait de loin Rune qui faisait quelques courses avec Violate.

Le jeune spectre semblait déterminé à faire abandonner à la jeune femme ses pantalons déchirés pour une robe qui la mettrait en valeur et adoucirait ses cicatrices.

Eaque surveillait les deux jeunes spectres du coin de l'œil. Il avait hâte de voir sa compagne habillée comme une dame. Il était persuadé qu'elle serait époustouflante. Simplement, il n'avait pas l'optimisme de Rune pour ne pas se faire éventrer avec une pince à cheveux quand Violate en aurait assez de jouer les poupées.

Rhadamanthe finit son verre.  
Que faire de sa vie en effet ?

Il ne savait rien faire, était seul….

A quoi pouvaient servir ses talents à présent ? Personne n'avait besoin de son cosmos…a moins que…

"- Je crois…" commença-t-il lentement pendant que son idée prenait forme. "Que je vais aller me présenter au Sanctuaire d'Athéna…." Ses propres mots l'étonnèrent." Ils ont peut-être une place pour un professeur de plus parmi eux…" Finit le Spectre, renversé par la justesse de ses propres paroles.

Eaque et Minos le fixèrent avec stupeur.

Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Qu'est ce que leur frère allait faire là-bas ???

Il avait sûrement mieux à faire, autre chose, enfin….

"- Tu es… sûr ?"

"- … je n'en sais rien mais…. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que me battre. Je suis seul, je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie ni de ma peau…" Il haussa les épaules. "S'ils ne veulent pas de moi là-bas, je n'aurais plus qu'à me mettre au repos."

Les deux autres juges s'entre regardèrent. De pas leur origine, ils avaient tous un rapport à la mort très…personnel, aussi ne se choquèrent ils par trop. Le suicide était une fin comme les autres quand il n'y avait rien d'autre. Et puis… ils se retrouveraient tous une fois de plus quand Hadès reviendrait après tout.

"- Si tu es sûr de toi…"

L'anglais hocha la tête, satisfait de son idée finalement.

***

Assit sur le trône du grand Hall de son temple, Shion avait réunit ses chevaliers d'or.

Comme une fois par semaine, il leur donnait leur planning de garde et de ronde.  
C'était sans trop d'importance à présent, mais il était bon de garder un minimum d'ordre;

Il finit de distribuer les missions avant de se tourner vers mu qu'il avait gardé pour la fin;

"- Mu, tu es retiré du service actif pour la semaine."

Immédiatement, les autres chevaliers d'or se mirent à se moquer gentiment.

"- Houu, le chouchou il a des vacances !!"

"- Je suis sur qu'il a gagné ca au dessert !"

"- C'est moi son dessert !" Protesta Saga.

Imperturbable, Shion laissa ses chevaliers faire quelques instants.

"- Tu vas être occupé, Mu. Il te faudra te préparer pour tes passages." Expliqua le pope.

Les yeux du jeune bélier brillèrent.

"- Tous ?"

Shion hésita;

"- Commençons par le commencement."

Mu se renfrogna aussitôt mais Saga le calma.

"- C'est un début mon cœur…. Laisse lui le temps de te voir comme un grand garçon." Insista le gémeau.

Non loin, Kanon regardait le couple avec un mélange de jalousie et de plaisir. Il était heureux de voir son frère avec quelqu'un… Même s'il aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un lui aussi…

Il soupira.

Il finirait bien par trouver…

Shion finit par chasser les chevaliers de ses robes mais demanda à Mu de rester.

C'était toujours un crève-cœur pour lui que de voir son élève au bras de Saga.

Toujours un peu boudeur, Mu le suivit dans son bureau.

"- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je devienne adulte !" Aboya immédiatement le jeune bélier.

Très calme d'extérieur, Shion se servit un verre de cognac.

Depuis quelques temps, il buvait trop et le savait.

"- Ce n'est…." Il soupira. "Comment expliquer…. La cérémonie de passage à l'age adulte est…. Comment dire… elle affaiblit très largement les frontières entre l'esprit de l'enfant et de l'adulte qui le guide." Commença-t-il. "Toi et moi….pourrions partager plus que tu ne le voudrais."

Mu haussa les épaules.

"- Peuh, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions quelque chose à nous cacher. Tu sais déjà tout de moi !" S'agaça le jeune bélier.

"- Mais tu connais si peu de moi… Je ne voudrais pas… Que mon propre passage influence négativement le mien."

"- comment ça ?"

"- Le mien c'est….assez mal passé… La… personne qui a prit part à ma cérémonie…. Ne m'appréciait pas vraiment…"

Mu haussa encore les épaules.

"- C'était il y a longtemps et j'y tient vraiment !" Insista-t-il. "Ca ne me fera aucun mal ! Je te le promet."

Shion fixa son fils de cœur avec tristesse.

Son fils oui… le fils de son cœur… Qu'il avait apprit à aimer… Qui lui avait apprit à aimer lorsqu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus ressentir quoique ce soi de positif. Ce chevalier qu'il avait abandonné enfant et qu'il avait retrouvé adulte…

Ho comme il l'avait trouvé beau avec son armure. Comme il était bien dans son rôle… Fort, digne, puissant, agressif même… Tout ce que lui n'avait pas été pendant sa propre guerre… Lui l'avait subit, s'était laissé ballotté par le courant des événements sans réellement y prendre part, l'esprit et le cœur encore trop en miette pour être réellement utile pendant la guerre.

Comme il l'aimait son agneau… Comme il l'aimait…

Il n'avait pu retenir son cœur convalescent de choisir cet enfant qu'il avait vu nourrisson.

Après tout, ce n'était pas grave.

Il n'avait que douze heures à "vivre" dans ce corps prêté par Hadès.

Juste douze heures pendant lesquelles, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait sentit la chaleur envahir son veux cœur fatigué.

Il n'avait pas cherché à y résister. Ce n'était que pour douze heures, juste douze petites heures… lorsque la mort l'avait prit à nouveau, il était partit le cœur léger, simplement heureux d'avoir aimé une fois dans sa vie, même pour quelques minutes, même si Mu ne lui aurait jamais retourné ses sentiments.

Puis… Ils étaient revenus… Tous...

Ils s'étaient tous réveillés dans le grand hall, tous ensemble.

Shion s'était lentement redressé, hébété comme les autres.

Lui n'avait rien qu'une simple tunique, d'a peine meilleure qualité que celle que portaient les apprentis.

Il n'était pas le seul habillé comme ça. Kanon aussi.

Mais Saga s'était jeté au cou de Kanon, l'avait serré contre lui en pleurant, heureux de retrouver son jumeau alors ça n'avait pas d'importance si le cadet des gémeaux ne portait pas ce lui les liaient tous.

Puis il avait vu son élève, si digne et si fort avec son amure

Pendant un instant, pendant une courte minute, Shion s'était prit à rêver que peut-être…. Il avait fait un pas vers Mu.

Peut-être pour le prendre dans ses bras, peut-être pour le serrer contre lui…

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en aurait ressentit d'avoir un contact physique avec quelqu'un, mais il aurait pu espérer qu'il aurait aimé ça.

Mais l'ébauche de rêve s'était avortée seul, immédiatement foulé au pied par les sabots d'un petit bélier ignorant des aspirations d'un plus grand.

Sans réfléchir, Mu s'était jeté au cou de Saga.

Il l'avait serré contre lui, le regard plein de passion et de possessivité.

Shion s'était figé.

C'était normal.  
C'était attendu.

C'était…. Bien…

Qu'aurait-il eut à offrir à son petit agneau avec son cœur flétrit, son corps hors d'atteinte et sa vie trop longue ?

Il s'était lentement détourné, écrasant sans pitié la douleur qui lui oppressait la poitrine.

Il avait renfilé comme un vieux pull sa personna de Grand Pope.

Sans s'occuper plus avant de lui-même, il avait apporté son secours à ses chevaliers.

C'était mieux…C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Mais une fois de plus, comme a chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose, il avait échoué.

Harukei avait eut raison à son propos.

Il ne parviendrait jamais à rien…

Pas plus à faire taire son cœur qu'à être un bon chevalier d'or ou un bon pope.

Il n'avait par protégé correctement Sasha, la déesse de son époque. Il n'avait pas vu le dédoublement de personnalité de Saga. Il était juste incompétent… En tout…

Et maintenant, voila que Mu, son élève, l'homme qu'il aimait, lui demander de faire la seule chose pour laquelle il pouvait encore lui être utile.  
Et une fois de plus, il refusait…

Ho il ne doutait pas que Mu s'en sortirait très bien.

Il ne doutait pas que Mu n'en aurait aucune séquelle, en tout cas, pas de son fait. Il aimait trop Mu pour que l'expérience lui soit douloureuse…  
Seulement… Comment réagirait Mu lorsque leurs esprits se toucheraient ? Comment réagirait son élève lorsque leurs cœurs se mêleraient ? Comment réagirait il lorsqu'il comprendrait l'amour timide et triste que Shion éprouvait pour lui?

Shion ferma les yeux.

"- Mu…. Passe d'abord les trois autres…. Ensuite…. Ensuite, nous verrons…." Soupira le pope.

Mu fit la moue mais finit par accepter.  
C'était déjà un pas en avant que Shion accepte d'en rediscuter plus tard.

"- Bon, bon…D'accord… mais qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ?"

Shion eut un pâle sourire.

"- Je vais te donner des livres à lire. Ensuite, tu commenceras ton jeûne. Aussi bien alimentaire que sexuel. Tu dois être pur aussi pur que possible."

Mu rosit doucement.

Il n'avait rien d'un ascète, surtout depuis que Saga était entré dans sa vie.

"- Tu devras te contenter de thé, de lait et de miel pendant cinq jours. Ensuite, tu passera la nuit seul à lire les textes sacrés. Enfin, toi et moi lirons les droits et devoirs que tu devras respecter. Et pour terminer, tu seras tatoué de la marque de ton clan."

"- Tatoué ?"

Shion repoussa le col de sa robe avant de remonter ses cheveux pour lui montrer le minuscule tatouage en forme de fleur à la base de sa nuque.

"- C'est le symbole de ma famille… Comme tu es orphelin et que personne n'a jamais su qui étaient tes parents…. Le symbole que tu auras n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tu pourras choisir ce que tu veux. Mais… je serais heureux que tu choisisses le mien."

Shion se tut.

Intérieurement, il espérait que Mu choisirait le même que le sien, qu'au moins ce lien existerait entre eux.

Mu sourit à son maître.

"- c'est vrai qu'il est joli ! Juste par curiosité, je peux voir les autres ?"

Shion fouilla dans ses affaires jusqu'à en tirer un vieux parchemin.

"- Voila."

Le jeune bélier jeta un coup d'œil distrait aux différentes armes familiales. Elles étaient toutes sympathique mais sans plus et…

"- HO !!! Shion ! C'est quoi celui là !"

Le pope se pencha près de son élève.

Une seconde, il se gorgea de l'odeur douce de jasmin mêlée de chèvrefeuille qu'il émettait avant de répondre.

"- Celui là ? C'est le clan de la double lune."

"- Il ressemble un peu au symbole des gémeaux tu ne trouves pas ?"

Le pope eut l'impression que son cœur tombait dans ses talons.

"- Oui…"

"- Alors je voudrais celui là s'il te plait !!"

Le sourire du petit agneau était si heureux, si lumineux… Comment diable Shion aurait il pu refuser quelques chose à son petit élève ?

"- Bien sur…"

Mu passa ses bras autour de son cou pendant un instant.

"- Merci."

"- De rien." Murmura encore Shion.

Combien de temps pourrait son cœur saigner avant qu'il ne reste exsangue à la borne, vide et sans vie ?

***

Un sac de sport sur l'épaule contenant ses maigres possessions (une vieille peluche râpée, quelques vêtements, un livre et une bouteille de bourbon), Rhadamanthe jouait les touristes pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il découvrait la Grèce, non plus en agresseur, mais en touriste et peut-être à terme, en demandeur d'emploi.

Avec la disparition d'Hadès, il avait eut un peu de peine à trouver sa place.

Peut-être qu'ici….

Un flic s'approcha de lui, suspicieux.

Le Juge restait sans bouger depuis plusieurs minutes au milieu de la foule.

C'était étrange.

Un peu agacé, l'anglais se fondit parmi la masse compacte des familles et des groupes scolaires pour semer le représentant des forces de l'ordre.

Le pays était beau maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de s'y promener.

Un simple jeans noir sur les reins, des Doc Martens noires 12 trous aux pieds et un simple t-shirt sur le dos avec "hell angel's" dessus avec une mini mort à capuchon installée à califourchon dessus, le Juge était bien loin de l'image effrayante qu'il avait pu donner jusque là.

Pour l'instant, il était simplement….humain…

Humain et affamé, il avait d'ailleurs mal aux pieds parce qu'il n'avait pas un rond pour prendre un taxi jusqu'au plus proche du Sanctuaire. Son estomac vide criait famine et un coup de soleil lui rougissait le bout du nez.

"- Pays de merde !"

Avec sa peau de roux, sans doute hérité d'un de ses parents, il allait cramer s'il ne trouvait pas à s'abriter très vite.

Avec force grommellement, il finit soudain par tourner les talons à la masse des touristes pour suivre les cosmos puissant qui l'appelaient vers le Sanctuaire.

***

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Shion ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la préparation du passage de Mu.

Normalement, la cérémonie des douze ans était une formalité.

Celle à quatorze était plus difficile mais guère, surtout pour un chevalier d'or.

Il n'y avait rien de physique pourtant. C'était juste un passage pour l'esprit.

Mais c'était surtout celle des dix huit ans qui perturbait le pope.

Sa cérémonie avait été un tel cauchemar….

Sage l'avait aidé à se préparer d'abord.

Une semaine de jeûne et de médiation, rien de bien méchant.

Puis une purification du corps dans un torrent glacé avant de laisser le soleil levant le sécher.

Enfin, nu, rejoindre la petite tente qui avait été tendue non loin pour s'installer en tailleur et méditer encore.

Une à une, des bougies étaient allumées, puis des encens précieux et surtout chargés…

Il y était resté plusieurs heures, peut-être même des jours….

La notion du temps était différence pendant cette méditation.

Les encens et les drogues faisaient leur office.

L'esprit s'ouvrait, toutes les barrières que le jeune homme avait mit des années à dresser dans son propre esprit s'étaient écroulées les unes après les autres.

Il s'était sentit flotter, plus conscient de lui-même et pourtant tellement lointain…

Puis son esprit s'était comme dilaté.

Il avait sentit les présences des autres chevaliers du Sanctuaires.

Les gardes qui n'étaient que de petites taches sombres à la frontière de sa conscience, les bronzes, un peu plus brillants, les argents ensuite, comme de petites lucioles qui zozonnaient à la limite de son esprit, puis les chevalier d'or, solides, dur, comme des piliers qui soutenaient le temple d'Athéna…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune chevalier d'or du bélier s'était sentit bien… Apaisé avec lui-même et avec les autres…

Dans cet état de semi transe mêlé de sommeil et de drogue, il avait laissé des mains rudes l'allonger sur le ventre. Il avait un peu geint sous la brutalité soudain.

Sa peau était tellement sensible… La moindre goûte de sueur roulant sur sa peau lui semblait plus agressive qu'un torrent furieux.

Près de lui, l'officiant avant rassemblé les encres et les plumes.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il avait plongés la première plume dans l'encre rouge.

Lentement, il l'avait posée à la base de la nuque de Shion puis avait tracé le premier trait, le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il avait appuyé, appuyé encore.

Shion avait rouvert des yeux vides.

Incapable de crié, il avait subit l'encre mêlée de belladone et d'autres substance se couler dans ses veines pour imprimer dans son âme chaque lettre, chaque mot qui était écrit sur sa peau.

C'était l'histoire de son peuple, c'était l'histoire des siens qui lui était instillée sous la peau avec cette plume, cette plume métallique là ou un simple pinceau aurait du être utilisé.

Et c'était Harukei qui la tenait, un sourire satisfait au visage. Chaque soubresaut, chaque crampe de douleur de son élève le satisfaisait.

Shion n'avait aucun droit à l'armure qu'il portait. Shion n'avait aucun droit d'atteindre le statut d'adulte. Il n'en était pas digne, il n'y avait pas droit… Shion n'était rien d'autre qu'un incapable, à peine digne de dormir dans la soue des cochons.

Et Shion entendait tout.

Et Shion ressentait tout.

La douleur de sa peau éraflée devenait un torrent de lave sous la morsure des drogues.

Les pensées haineuses de son maître sur sa psyché fragile le marquaient au fer rouge.

Ce qui aurait du être l'éclosion d'un adulte équilibré, ce qui devrait être le soutient d'un adulte à un enfant pour l'ouvrir au monde en le soutenant de son affection et de sa propre stabilité se transformait en torture pure et simple.

Son maître le haïssait.

Son maître le méprisait.

Son maître voulait le voir mort….

Le cœur de Shion ratait quelques battements, il ralentissait dangereusement.

Pourtant, Shion ne lâchait rien.

Avec désespoir, cramponné à sa douleur, il avait résisté.

Là où un autre serait mort, accompagné par les tortures de son maître depuis si longtemps, ce n'en était qu'une de plus parmi tant d'autres.

Le corps assommé par les drogues mais l'esprit emplit de souffrance, le jeune chevalier d'or ne pouvait que subir.

Pourtant, au-delà de la souffrance physique, au-delà de la haine de son maître pour lui, c'était surtout le plaisir malsain, presque sexuel que Harukei ressentait à savourer l'agonie de son élève qui détruisait lentement le jeune chevalier d'or.

Petit à petit, il sentait son esprit se recroqueviller sur lui-même, se protéger comme il pouvait, loin… Loin de son maître, loin de son corps qui n'était plus que le réceptacle de la douleur induite par la plume de fer qui grattait la peau à la faire saigner.

Puis enfin, alors que le jeune homme n'était plus qu'une boule de souffrance, elle s'arrêta.

Une main sans douceur le repoussa ses matelas qui sentaient bout le jasmin jusqu'à ce qu'il tomber sur le sol pierreux.

Harukei lui jeta à la figure une simple tunique de lin comme en portaient les apprentis.

"- Quand tu auras finit de te laisser aller. Retourne à ton temple…"

Sans un mot de plus, il était partit.

Shion s'était recroquevillé sur le sol, l'âme en miette, l'esprit ensanglanté et la peau dégouttante de sang.

Il lui avait fallut longtemps pour que les drogues quittent assez son système pour qu'il puisse rejoindre sa maison.

Sur le pas de la porte, le pope Sage l'attendait, un sourire heureux au visage.

Il était rassuré de voir qu'enfin, son frère et son élève avaient réussit à se comprendre… Il avait été heureux quand Harukei l'avait supplié sur tous les tons de le laisser s'occuper de la cérémonie d'adulte de son élève. Shion était son élève chéri après tout….

Shion ne chercha même pas à le détromper.

Lorsque le pope voulu prendre sa main pour le féliciter encore, Shion échappa a son étreinte.

L'idée qu'une chair étrangère se pose sur la sienne l'horrifiait et le dégoûtait.

Harukei n'avait que trop souligné pendant ces quelques heures de douleur à quel point il n'était pas digne de l'affection des autres.

L'esprit fragilisé et l'âme tremblante, le jeune bélier alla s'enfermer dans sa maison après avoir remercié le pope.

Sur son siège, devant son bureau, le pope soupira.

Il n'avait pas oublié la leçon qu'Harukei lui avait apprit.

Sans le vouloir, sans s'en rendre compte, Mu ne faisait que la lui rappeler, encore et encore…


	2. Chapter 2

Pinceau

Partie 2

Mu fit la grimace lorsque son estomac vide gronda lourdement.

Le serviteur qui le suivait dans les jardins du pope lui tendit une tasse de lait chaud sucré au miel que le jeune chevalier d'or prit avec reconnaissance.

Il prit soin de le siroter lentement tout en surveillant son chaperon du coin de l'œil.

Depuis six jours maintenant, Mu était confiné au palais du pope pour sa période de jeûne et de réflexion avant le passage de sa cérémonie du feu.

Shion le laissait lire tranquillement dans une chambre d'ami qu'il avait fait préparer pour lui mais lui interdisait de sortir plus d'une fois par jour, pendant une heure.  
Il fallait qu'il se purifie le corps et l'âme

Mu partait du principe que ce n'était qu'une simple formalité, une simple nuit qu'il lui faudrait passer à lire des textes ennuyeux rabâchant ses droits et devoirs en tant que fils du Peuple.

Mais ca allait bien au-delà de ca.

Shion avait essayé de lui faire comprendre.

Lui se contenterait de le mettre sur la voix, de le guider mais ne pourrait rien faire de plus.  
Mu n'arrivait pas a comprendre qu'il pouvait tout simplement échouer.  
Alors, il lui faudrait attendre une année complète pour recommencer.

Ca arrivait parfois.

Et ce serait d'autant plus dur pour lui qu'il était adulte.

Il lui fallait un gros travail sur lui-même pour retourner à un état d'esprit simple comme celui qu'un enfant de douze ans.

Travail que le jeune bélier ne semblait pas comprendre.

Shion quitta sa place à la fenêtre de son bureau en soupirant.

Il avait essayé de faire comprendre à son élève.

Il lui avait DIT clairement qu'il lui fallait travailler dur pour s'ouvrir à la Flamme.

Mais Mu refusait de comprendre.

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Son jeune élève se brulerait sans doute un peu les doigts.

Tant pis pour lui.

Ce ne serait pas très grave, sauf pour son orgueil de jeune bélier qui en serait un peu égratigné.

Le chef du Sanctuaire eut un petit sourire.

Parfois, Mu lui faisait penser à un petit garçon de huit ans en même temps qu'un adulte de trente cinq.

La dichotomie était amusante à suivre.

Malgré la sourde migraine qui lui battait les tempes, Shion se remit au travail.

Il commençait à lentement écluser les monceaux de papiers que Saga n'avait pas jugés digne de lui de remplir pendant sa prise de pouvoir. Malheureusement, le trésor public grec ne voyait pas les choses de cette œil là. Alors certes, le Sanctuaire en lui-même ne payait pas d'impôts, mais les chevaliers, eux, si. Shion avait toujours prit l'habitude de s'occuper de ces paperasseries lui-même mais les lettres de rappel et les menaces de saisies s'entassaient.

Il avait donc prit le temps de faire venir un fonctionnaire qu'il attendait pour régler les choses directement.

On toqua à sa porte.

En parlant du grand méchant loup…

Un serviteur entra dignement.

"- Grand pope, un… individu du gouvernement, pour vous.

De derrière son masque, Shion ne chercha pas à retenir son sourire.

Le mépris su serviteur pour le fonctionnaire était palpable.

L'homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'état grec venait ennuyer les hommes et femmes qui sauvaient régulièrement la planète d'elle-même.

"- Je sais, merci Merryl. Tu peux le faire entrer."

Le serviteur s'inclina pour sortir. Shion le retint.

"- Pourras-tu me faire servir du thé s'il te plait ?"

"- A cette heure grand pope ?"

"- Du thé au fruit…"

"- Celui à la cerise ?" Sourit le serviteur.

Il connaissait les petits plaisirs de son pope.

"- Merci."

"- Mais de rien grand pope."

Encadrés de deux gardes, un homme en costume gris entra dans le bureau.

Le fonctionnaire n'avait pas trop comprit les éclats de rire de ses collègues plus vieux lorsqu'il avait expliqué qu'il ferait payer ce "Sanctuaire" ce qu'il devait.

Sur de son bon droit, le code des impôts, une invitation du maitre des lieux et deux flics avec lui, il était monté à l'assaut.  
Déjà, lorsqu'il était arrivé tout en bas du Sanctuaire, les deux flics l'avaient lâchés avec un "Ha non alors ! Nous on s'en prends pas à ceux là !" scandalisé, comme s'il avait proposé d'aller violer des chèvres.

Il n'en avait pas tenu compte.

Il avait fait sa demande aux gardes qui tenaient le périmètre puis avait été conduit après de longs, très très longs escaliers de marbre et au milieu de temples monstrueux jusqu'à une construction plus grande encore.

A présent, il voyait en contre jour le maitre des lieux

"- Bonjour… Je suis du trésor public." Expliqua le fonctionnaire d'un petit ton pincé.

Il était sur que tout ca était pour l'impressionner.

"- Bonjour." Le salua une voix sans âge, un peu étouffée.

Shion tapa dans ses mains.

Immédiatement, deux chambrières se présentèrent. Elles se faufilèrent entre les gardes qui attendaient patiemment les ordres.

"- Merci, vous pouvez disposer." Sourit le pope à ses gardes. "Mesdemoiselles, les chandelles s'il vous plait."

Immédiatement, es deux hommes saluèrent avait d'aller prendre leur faction devant la porte du bureau pendant que les jeunes femmes allumaient les lourds chandeliers et réactivait le feu dans la cheminée. Renvoyée par une douzaine de miroirs stratégiquement placés, la lumière envahie la pièce d'environ cinquante mètres carrés comme le plein jour.

"- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie." Invita Shion en montrant un grand fauteuil de cuir pourpre et de velours.

Un peu perturbé par ce type en robe de chambre avec un casque sur la tête et caché derrière un masque, le fonctionnaire s'assit avec sa petite serviette en cuir sur les genoux.

"- Vous avez sollicité l'indulgence du trésor public pour une partie de votre personnel et vous faite également un réclamation sur une partie des sommes réclamées. C'est bien ca ?" Commença le gars des impôts.

"- C'est exact."

"- Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie, le trésor public devrait-il condescendre à vous faire cette fleur."

Amusé à présent, Shion se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège.

Son serviteur entra très vite avec le thé.

Shion prit sa tasse.

Il souleva à peine son masque pour boire une gorgée puis la reposa.

"- Tout d'abord, sur la période de treize ans que je vous ai indiqué, je ne puis payer quoique ce soit puisque j'étais mort. Je n'ai donc pas perçu de traitement."

"- Très drôle.

"- Ensuite, pour l'année passée, tous les chevaliers d'or étaient mort. Nous ne sommes revenus à la vie que récemment. Mr Aquarius à passé sept des treize dernières années étaient en Sibérie, donc d'après votre propre code des impôts, il n'est pas imposable. La même chose s'applique à monsieur Libra qui est en Chine depuis plus de deux siècles. Enfin…"

"- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

"- Pourquoi diable le…."

"- GRAND POPE !!!"

Shion se redressa d'un coup.

"- Que se passe-t-il Johan ?"

Il s'était toujours fait un point d'honneur à connaitre le nom de tous ses serviteurs, sans exception.

"- Il… il faut que vous veniez, Seigneur… Vite !!! "

Shion n'attendit pas plus.

Sans s'occuper plus avant du petit fonctionnaire, il suivit en courant son serviteur.

Il pila sur le perron de son temple.

Entre deux douzaines de gardes et douze chevaliers d'or autour de lui, le Premier Juge d'Hades, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres et la main dans la poche de son jeans râpé se laissait entrainer par le flot jusqu'à Shion.

Un peu surpris, le pope descendit les marches de son Temple jusqu'à la grande esplanade juste devant.

Les chevaliers et les gardes stoppèrent.

"- Salut." Salua Rhadamanthe avec un rien d'impudence que Shion n'avait jamais vu ni imaginer chez lui….A moins que….

"- Que nous vaut l'honneur douteux de votre visite, Juge ?"

Le sourire du jeune anglais diminua de quelques degrés.

"- Je voudrais vous parler…. En privé… Si vous voulez bien, Grand pope."

Shion resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, occupé qu'il était à enregistrer et analyser ce qu'il voyait.

Le plus évident était l'absence de surplis du Juge. Il ne portait qu'un jeans élimé même s'il était d'une propreté maniaque. Un petit sac à dos pendait sur son épaule et surtout, surtout, si le pope sentait toujours le cosmos brulant et compact du Juge, il n'était plus du tout touché par la présence d'Hadès.

"-… Hadès vous a chassé hein? " Commença Shion.

Rhadamanthe rosit légèrement mais hocha la tête.

"- Tous ceux qui se sont éveillés cette fois… Il nous à répudié je crois." Souffla le jeune anglais comme si cela ne l'affectait pas.

Pourtant, Shion pouvait lire dans ses yeux la douleur qu'il ressentait encore à ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison.

"- Et qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?" Aboya Aiolia, remonté.

Shion lui jeta un petit regard irrité.

"- C'est justement de ça que je voudrais parler avec votre pope." Renifla Rhadamanthe, toute son impudence retrouvée.

"- Suivez-moi." Ordonna le pope.

Sans même vérifier qu'on le suivait, le pope rentra dans son Temple pour aller s'installer sur son trône dans le Grand Hall.

En chemin, il croisa Mu.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Mu ?"

"- J'ai sentit l'arrivée d'une menace…"

"- Tu n'as rien à faire là." S'agaça Shion.

"- Hé ! Je veux juste aider." Protesta l'agneau

Shion se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

"- Bon sang ! Mu ! Il te reste moins de vingt quatre heures pour arriver à faire le vide et a te purifier assez pour réussir la cérémonie. Si tu ne veux pas la passer, soit ! Mais ne viens plus m'ennuyer avec ca !" Finit-il par éclater.

Vexé comme un pou, Mu toisa son maitre une minute avant de faire demi-tour pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Non mais il se prenait pour qui le vieux ? Déjà qu'il lui avait interdit de voir Saga pendant toute une semaine ! Juste pour une cérémonie idiote….  
Il continua à pester sans bruit un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et se souvienne qu'il était celui qui avait insisté pour passer ces épreuves et qu'il y tenait vraiment.

Les joues roses de gène de s'être comporté comme un gosse sans cervelle, il se rassit sur le coussin au milieu de la pièce, reprit les rouleaux écrit en sanscrit et les lus une fois de plus, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le calme et la paix couler sur lui.

Assis sur son trône, les jambes croisées, Shion attendait.

"- Et bien Rhadamanthe. Parle. Que voulez vous en venant ici ?"

Le Juge haussa les épaules.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir les chevaliers d'or minorés d'un le surveiller, prêt à le tuer s'il faisait le moindre geste menaçant.

Tous avaient les meilleures raisons du monde de vouloir le voir mort. Même le pope.

Un lourd frisson lui dévala l'échine.  
Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de venir ici bon sang ! Il était venu se livrer pieds et poings liés dans la gueule du loup. Il aurait mieux fait de faire comme ses deux frères et de partir loin, très loin…

"- Comme vous l'avez compris, je ne suis plus un Juge. Hadès nous a chassé et abandonné…" Il haussa les épaules. "Eaque et Minos sont partis vivre leur vie avec leurs compagnons…"

Shion hocha la tête.

"- HA ! C'était donc ca… Si je ne m'abuse, Eaque est partit avec une fille et Minos avec un de ses seconds…"

Surprit, Rhadamanthe resta silencieux un instant.

"- Heu… Comment savez vous ?"

"- Je l'ai lu dans les étoiles. Jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes la clé de ce que j'ai lu, je n'en comprenais pas le sens…" Shion ne put se retenir et rit doucement.

"- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle." Protesta un peu Aioros, pincé.

Flute quoi, ils avaient un Juge chez eux et en plus des infos sur les autres ?

"- Paix, Aioros. Je doute que l'un ou l'autre de ces couples puissent nous causer des problèmes à l'avenir."

"- Vous semblez bien sur de vous."

"- Si les étoiles disent vrai, il y aura un mini Garuda dans un berceau d'ici peu et un mini Griffon devrait être confié à l'autre couple avant la fin de l'année."

Rhadamanthe soupira de satisfaction.

C'était sans doute stupide, mais il était heureux de savoir que ses frères auraient une véritable vie.

"- C'est…Bien… Merci pour cette information grand pope." Remercia l'anglais avec un petit sourire triste.

"- De rien, Mais ca n'explique toujours pas ta présence ici."

"- J'aurais aimé…. Une place… Ici…"

"- QUOI ???!!!!

Le rugissement de tous les chevaliers d'or fit grimacer Shion de derrière son masque.

"- SILENCE !" Rugit-il à son tour.

Les ors baissèrent un peu le ton mais n'en continuèrent pas moins à protester et à jeter des regards noirs au Juge.

"- Rhadamanthe…. Reprenez moi si je m'égare, mais, alors que vous avez été notre ennemi, que vous avez tué vous-même certains d'entre nous, vous venez ICI, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, pour me demander a MOI que vous avez fait mettre à genoux, asile ?"

L'ex juge tressaillit mais resta digne.

Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient pitiés et le tueraient vite.

"- C'est exact."

"- Es-tu suicidaire ?"

"- La mort n'est pas grand-chose pour un serviteur d'Hades."

"- Il t'as renié.

"- Je sais…"

Incrédule, Shion fixa ce jeune homme de pas encore vingt cinq ans qui avait servit aveuglément un maitre qui avait finit par le répudier.

Il sentait le cosmos tapit dans ce corps, la puissance de ses muscles et l'intelligence profonde de l'homme.

Pourtant, Shion ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi, pourquoi venait-il ICI !!!

Il observa la posture du Juge.

Redressé de toute sa taille mais les épaules un peu voutée sous le poids de la défaite totale, le front haut mais barré de rides d'inquiétudes, les mains puissantes crispées sur la ceinture de son pantalon, le tressaillement nerveux des muscles de sa cuisse droite.

"- …. Tout le monde… Sortez…" Ordonna soudain Shion.

Les chevaliers d'or protestèrent.

"- GRAND POPE !!! On ne peut pas vous laisser seul avec ce…cet….cet homme !!!" Protesta Kanon.

"- Si c'est une ruse ! Il risque de vous tuer !" Renchérit Aiolia.

"- Réfléchissez grand pope !" Supplia à moitié Shura.

Shion serra les mâchoires.

"- Dois-je en conclure que vous me considérez comme incapable de me défendre le cas échéant.

"- Tu dois reconnaitre que tu n'es plus un chevalier d'or." Fit remarquer Dokho.

Shion se sentit blêmir sous son masque.

De tous, c'était bien de Dokho qu'il n'attendait pas le coup de poignard dans le dos.

Il savait qu'il était un incapable et un incompétent. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui mettre le museau dedans de cette façon.

Serrant l'accoudoir de son trône pour ne pas laisser voir le tremblement de ses mains, Shion se redressa un peu.

"- Je vous ai donné un ordre il me semble, chevaliers… Dehors !" Insista-t-il sans quitter des yeux le Juge qui observait la scène avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'incrédulité.

Si des spectres avaient osés se comporter ainsi avec Pandore, ils n'auraient pas fait long feu ! Bien au contraire !

Avec force grommellements et gestes de protestations, les chevaliers d'or finirent par sortir de la salle mais restèrent de l'autre côté de la porte, prêt à se ruer au secours de leur pope au premier signe de trahison

"- Si je ne donne pas asile… Que feras-tu ?" Demanda doucement Shion à l'ancien spectre.

Rhadamanthe haussa les épaules.

Que pouvait-il répondre à par l'exacte vérité ?

"- Dans ce cas, je suppose que je m'attaquerais à vous…"

Derrière la porte, Shion sentit ses chevaliers prêts à bondir. Ainsi, ils écoutaient aux portes ?

"- Pourquoi ? Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles me tuer."

"- Non…"

"- Alors pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que dans ce cas, vous me tuerez vite et sans douleur."

Shion resta silencieux.

Il comprenait la douleur et le désespoir du Spectre. Il avait tout perdu. Il ne lui restait rien, pas même une éventuelle vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avant de rejoindre les troupes d'Hadès. Comme les chevaliers d'Athéna, il avait du être éveillé à son rôle alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant.

"- Tu n'as pas de la famille, quelqu'un…"

"- Je n'ai rien."

Le visage impavide du Juge était en soi une explication suffisante pour le pope.

Le Juge n'avait rien, plus rien… Il ne lui restait plus que son cosmos et sa capacité à l'utiliser.

Il y avait même fort à parier qu'il ne se souvenait même pas du nom que ses parents avaient dut lui donner quand il était venu au monde.

"- …. Tu ne peux pas rester au Sanctuaire sans rien faire…"

"- Je suis sure que je peux trouver quelque chose à faire…" Supplia presque le jeune anglais

"- Rhadamanthe… Tu seras en danger ici… Tu as vu mes ors…"

"- Je ne serais pas plus en danger ici qu'ailleurs…. S'il vous plait…" Finit l'ex Juge avec de la supplication dans la voix. "S'il vous plait… Aidez-moi…"

La voix de l'ancien spectre n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Shion avala sa salive.

La scène lui paraissait tellement différence et pourtant si familière…

Plus de deux siècles et demi plus tôt, c'était lui qui se trouvait devant le pope, les mains tendues devant lui en signe de supplication, l'angoisse au visage et le désespoir au cœur.

Il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque et il avait supplié Sage d'être son accompagnateur pour son passage d'âge, d'avoir l'impression que quelqu'un se souciait de lui avant de tout laisser tomber et de se jeter dans le plus propre ravin.

"- As-tu déjà enseigné ?"

Surpris, Rhadamanthe resta silencieux un moment?

"- Et bien… J'ai… entrainé Valentine, Sylphide et plusieurs autres…" Sans le vouloir, l'ex juge eut un sourire affectueux.

Ses deux subordonnés étaient partis ensembles eux aussi. De ce qu'il savait, ils étaient partis pour le canada…

"- Penses-tu être capable d'entrainer des enfants ?"

"- Je n'en sais rien." Avoua l'ex spectre en haussant les épaules.

"- Et bien, nous feront un essai. MERRYL !!"

Le serviteur se précipita à l'appel de son maitre sans se soucier de bousculer un peu les chevaliers d'or qui faisaient le pied de grue devant la porte.

"- Seigneur ?"

"- Veux-tu faire venir le chef de ma garde ? Il doit être chez lui à cette heure. Et donne à notre ami du gouvernement les dossiers qui sont sur la desserte gauche de mon bureau avant de le faire raccompagner. En sortant, tu laisseras les chevaliers d'or entrer.

"- Bien Grand Pope."

Le serviteur s'inclina avant de sortir

Les chevaliers d'or se ruèrent à l'intérieur, visiblement inquiet.

"- Grand pope, tout va bien ?"

Un peu agacé, Shion les foudroya du regard.

"- Que voulez vous qu'il n'aille pas ?"

"- Bon, on peut le tuer alors ?" S'agaça Milo.

"- Non."

"- Mais… GRAND POPE !"

"- SUFFIT !"

Le chef de la garde personnelle de Shion se présenta.

"- Vous m'avez fait mander ?"

"- Oui, je veux que tu conduises notre nouvelle recrue." Commanda le pope en désignant Rhadamanthe. "Je crois me souvenir qu'il y a une maison d'argent disponible non loin des maisons des poissons et du verseau."

"- Celle qu'utilisait Jensen de la Colombe oui…"

"- Elle doit être encore en bon état. Tu l'y feras conduire et donner ce qu'il lui faut pour s'installer. Nous verrons pour le reste de tes fournitures dans quelques jours, Rhadamanthe… Le temps que tu t'installes…

Silencieux, Rhadamanthe n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il était venu au Sanctuaire à peu près sur qu'on le mettrait à mort et voila… Qu'on lui donnait une place ? Et une fonction ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Un peu hébété, il suivit le garde sans même trouver une parole de remerciement pour le pope.

Lorsqu'il fut sortit, les chevaliers d'or laissèrent exploser leur colère.

Un ancien ennemi chez eux ? Non mais et puis quoi encore !!!

Shion les laissa s'égosiller un moment.

"- Silence !" Lâcha-t-il d'une voix coupante.

Les chevaliers d'or finirent par se taire non sans laisser voir sur leurs visages leur mécontentement.

"- Maintenant que vous avez cessés de vous comporter comme des enfants… Peut-être pouvez-vous tenter de réfléchir un peu." Insista Shion, glacial. "Si Hadès l'a répudié pour ce cycle, rien ne nous dit qu'il ne le rappellera pas la prochaine fois."

"- D'autant plus ! Il connaitra tous nos secrets !" Se plaignit Aiolia.

Shion fixa le Lion de derrière son masque sans rien dire, tant et si bien que le jeune chevalier baisser les yeux, les pommettes roses.

"- C'est une possibilité mais extrêmement faible. Par contre, ce qui risque de ce produire s'il reste ici, c'est qu'Athéna l'attache à lui. Et que nous y gagnions un combattant de plus à la prochaine génération en guerre."

Les chevaliers d'or baissèrent les yeux.

Ils n'avaient pas pensés à ca !

"- Je compte sur vous pour ne pas laisser voir votre hostilité. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas l'idée de la voir là, mais tachez de penser au long terme. Il nous sera d'une grande utilité.

"-… Pardon grand pope mais… Que va-t-il faire ?" Tenta timidement Aldébaran.

Shion sourit de derrière son masque. Il aimait bien les Aldébaran.

"- Les argents qui sont en charge d'apprentis ne cesse de se plaindre qu'ils n'ont pas de temps pour eux. Nous allont tenter de mettre en commun tout ce petit monde pour l'entrainement physique du matin. Je suis sur que Rhadamanthe s'en sortira très bien avec une tribu de gamin entre cinq et dix ans sur les bras et leurs maitres pourront un peu souffler comme ca.

"- Ca, c'est méchant !" Fit remarquer Milo qui se prit une claque sur la nuque de son amant.

"- C'est très bien les apprentis !" Protesta Camus.

Lui adorait jouer les professeurs et n'attendait qu'une chose : que Shion lui trouve un petit élève de plus.

Milo grogna.

"- Tu aimes plus élever des gosses que passer du temps avec moi." Bouda le Scorpion

Camus ne pu retenir totalement son sourire.

"- Parce qu'il y a une différence entre eux et toi ?" Plaisanta le verseau.

"- Ce que tu fais avec eux la nuit j'espère."

"- Imbécile…"

Shion soupira.

C'était déjà ca de prit.

***

De la fenêtre de son bureau, Shion surveillait l'entré dans les murs de sa nouvelle demeure de l'ancien Juge.

La petite maison était loin mais le pope arrivait quand même à distinguer la tête blonde en contrebas.

Avec un soupir, Shion alla se rasseoir

Dohko n'avait sans doute aucune idée du mal qu'il lui avait fait.

"- Tu n'est plus un chevalier d'or…"

La simple remarque, lancée avec un rien de condescendance l'avait frappée au cœur comme un pieu.

Il n'était plus chevalier d'or.

En effet.  
Et il ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps…

Il avait eut toutes les peines du monde à enfiler son armure et Athéna la lui avait arrachée le plus vite possible une fois la guerre finie.

A l'époque, il n'avait pas montré la détresse qui avait été la sienne.

Il était resté quasi seul, avec des apprentis trop jeunes pour enfiler les armures de leurs maitres décédés, Dokho loin de lui à faire quelque chose de réellement utile pendant qu'il s'enterrait dans les papiers et s'abimait encore plus le cœur à voir mourir ses élèves, génération après génération.  
Ho c'était cohérent après tout. Pourquoi blesser quelqu'un d'intact lorsqu'on pouvait finir d'abimer quelqu'un qui l'était déjà. Ca ne servait à rien d'avoir deux incapables sur les bras… Autant finir d'en pourrir un seul pour ne pas gâcher les autres…

"- Shion ?"

Le pope soupira.

Mu avait "encore" laissé tomber sa lecture ?

"- Qu'y a-t-il, Mu ?"

"- Je… venais m'excuser pour mon mouvement d'humeur de tout à l'heure…"

Le jeune chevalier vint se laisser tomber sur l'un des profonds fauteuils.

"- J'avoue que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, Shion… Ce que tu m'as fait lire… Je les ai lut des dizaines, voir des centaines de fois sans les comprendre davantage !"

Shion sourit doucement.

"- Ai courage, Mu. Ce soir, ce sera finit…"

Le jeune bélier soupira mais accepta de se faire congédier ainsi.

Il quitta le bureau pour retourner à la petite cellule qu'il occupait depuis près d'une semaine, laissant seul son maitre.

***

La pièce était emplie de bougies de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs.

Leur arrangement semblait aléatoire mais il n'en était rien.

Depuis plus de trois heures, Shion installait les unes après les autres les milles bougies qui devraient éclairer la poursuite du chemin de Mu.

Le pope était angoissé même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre.

Son élève avait prit ce chemin avec tant de désinvolture… Il espérait juste qu'il ne se perdrait pas en route.

Shion reposa une dernière bougie qu'il alluma sans se soucier de la légère brulure que le contact avec la flamme d'une autre lui causa.

Il y avait bien longtemps que sa propre échelle de douleur avait été totalement faussée. Ce qui était pour lui un simple inconfort était souvent une réelle douleur pour un autre. Au moins, pour cela, il pouvait en remercier Hakurei.

S'il n'était pas un bon chevalier, il était au moins résistant à la douleur. C'était sans doute pour ca qu'il avait survécut quelques minutes après que Saga lui ai déchiré le cœur de la main, près de quinze ans plus tôt. La douleur n'était qu'information à traiter. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle dépassait un certain seuil qu'il commençait à la sentir à nouveau.

Shion essuya son front luisant de sueur.

Les milles bougies concentrées dans la petite pièce formaient une bulle de chaleur au milieu de laquelle Mu ne tarderait pas à venir se placer.  
D'ici une heure, les bougies auraient assez fondues pour que la partie chargée de drogue commence à fondre et libérer les psychotropes.

Malgré les vertiges et les sensations étranges, Mu devraient continuer à lire, encore et encore…

Très vite, ce ne serait plus que les deux mêmes phrases à répéter jusqu'à ce que la conscience s'échappe du corps, jusqu'à ce que l'esprit vagabonde.

Shion secoua la tête.

Lui devrait garder l'esprit clair malgré les drogues.

Il devrait rester là pour aider Mu si quelque chose se passait mal.

Il y avait déjà eut des mort lors de cette cérémonie.

Lorsque l'esprit partait trop loin, seul, il arrivait parfois qu'il ne puisse regagner le corps qui finissait par mourir.

Shion frissonna.

Il y avait une raison à l'âge choisit pour cette épreuve.

A douze ans, l'enfant n'était encore que cela, un enfant… Malgré tout l'entrainement qu'un enfant pour avoir subit, il n'avait pas encore la capacité de raisonner aussi loin et aussi finement qu'un adulte.

Shion avait le choix de tricher pour s'assurer que tout irait bien. Il le pouvait mais… Que ferait Mu s'il l'apprenait ? Il n'apprécierait pas que son maitre ampute une partie de son expérience pour s'assurer de sa survie, Shion le savait mais…

Résolut, il ajouta une feuille vert de gris déchirée dans le thé qui attendait l'arrivée de Mu.

Le jeune bélier devrait commencer par boire le thé puis se mettre à lire.

Shion frappa sur un gong en bronze qui rendit un son profond.

Ce serait son travail également.  
Frapper sur ce gong en rythme pour guider la conscience de Mu pendant son éveil.

Les portes de la petite pièce s'ouvrirent.

Extérieurement très calme, une simple robe de lin blanc sur le dos, Mu s'approcha.

Les portes se refermèrent.

Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot.

Shion avait eut tout le temps pour expliquer à Mu ce qui allait se passer.

Le jeune bélier s'assit sur le petit coussin de satin.

Les jambes croisées en tailleur, il prit le bol de thé pour le boire lentement.

A chaque gorgée qu'il prenait, Shion frappait le petit gong.

La tête ne tarda pas à tourner au petit agneau.  
La chaleur, le thé, le gong… Il reposa la tasse vide puis prit le parchemin.

Il se mit à lire.

Très vite, sa voix se fit pâteuse à mesure qu'il répétait encore et encore les mêmes mots et les mêmes phrases sans s'en rendre compte.

Il finit par fermer les yeux et lâcher les rouleaux.

Immobile, la bouche entrouverte, il sursautait très légèrement à chaque nouveau coup de gong puis finit par s'immobiliser tout à fait.

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant qu'il ne s'écroule comme une poupée de chiffons.

Shion ne bougea pas.

En silence, les mains jouant rythmiquement sur le gong sans jamais en changer le rythme rapide, il prit sa patiente veille qui durerait plusieurs heures.

Il savait qu'il lui faudrait supporter sans bouger les convulsions, les cris et les pleurs de son élève.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait intervenir, sauf en cas de grave danger.

Il savait aussi que son élève en sortirait changer pendant quelques jours.

Il soupira.

Il détestait ca…

Malgré sa veille attentive, le pope sentit son esprit dériver vers sa propre cérémonie.

Il comprit pourquoi il était aussi dur de trouver quelqu'un pour surveiller ceux qui passaient…

Il n'avait pas cinq ans mais il avait froid.

Il venait de nettoyer l'intégralité des sols de Jamir avec une simple brosse dure, de l'eau froide et un pain de savon noir.

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps mais son maitre avait été clair. Il n'aurait droit à du repos quand lorsque tout serait propre et nettoyé.

L'enfant s'y était mit aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

D'abord, il avait travaillé de ses mains autant que de son esprit pendant plusieurs heures. Ainsi, il allait plus vite, bien plus vite qu'avec ses mains seules.

Puis son esprit avait fatigué et il n'avait pu tenir plus longtemps en mouvements les autres brosses qu'il utilisait. Une a une, elles s'étaient immobilisées avant qu'il ne lui en reste plus qu'une pour briquer le sol, celle qu'il avait entre les mains.

Son maitre était venu le voir une ou deux fois.

A chaque fois, Hakurei avait froncé les sourcils et secoué la tête.  
Shion n'y avait pas vraiment prit garde. De toute façon, son maitre n'était jamais content de ce qu'il faisait.

A son grand désarroi, l'enfant ne comprenait pas quoi faire pour satisfaire son maitre.

Epuisé, le petit garçon essuya son front sur la manche de sa tunique.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tellement il était fatigué mais il continuait quand même.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un bout d'escalier et il aurait terminé.

Malgré les cloques sur ses mains et ses genoux en sang, il avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour obéir à son maitre.

Une brusque douleur qu'il reconnu immédiatement lui déchira le dos.

L'enfant releva les yeux sur le visage courroucé de son maitre.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout !" Hurla Hakurei.

"- Je… Je finis de…"

Un second coup de lanière en cuir de yak en travers du visage le fit taire.

"- Tu dois être dans ta chambre avec le couché du soleil !"

"- Mais…"

"- SILENCE !!! Si tu n'es pas assez rapide pour obéir à mes ordres, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Incapable !"

Le petit garçon se redressa laborieusement pour filer dans la chambre mais son maitre le retint.

"- Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de partir te coucher !"

Le futur bélier baisser la tête.

Quoiqu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, son maitre le retournerait contre lui pour le battre.

Il cacha son visage dans ses bras avant de se rouler en boule sur le sol en attendant que ca passe.

Lorsque Hakurei le laissa enfin, le bras fatigué, le petit garçon s'assit sur le sol.

"- Finit ca et va te coucher. Demain, tu recommenceras. Tu recommenceras encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à le faire en moins d'une matinée.

De grosses larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de l'enfant mais il refusa de les laisser couler.

Sans un mot, la tête basse, il reprit sa brosse pour nettoyer à nouveau les marches tachées de son propre sang.

Au dessus de lui, Hakurei le fixait froidement.

Il n'y avait aucun plaisir dans ses yeux. Aucune joie ou satisfaction à avoir battu le bambin comme plâtre.

Shion ouvrit grand les yeux.

La drogue faisait effet sur lui aussi, lui faisant revivre ces moments douloureux qu'il avait cherché à enfouir le plus profondément possible au fond de son esprit.

Il n'avait pas repensé à cette volée depuis des années.

Pour le petit enfant qu'il était à l'époque, il avait cru que son maitre allait le tuer sur le moment. Mais comparé à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir plus tard, il se rendait compte aussi qu'Hakurei avait été particulièrement indulgent ce soir là…. Et les trois mois suivant qu'il lui avait fallut, chaque jour, pour parvenir à nettoyer la tour de fond en comble en moins de deux heures.

Son maitre n'avait même pas été satisfait.

Il s'était contenté de lui donner une autre corvée à faire.

Pourtant le pope ne pouvait chasser de son esprit le visage profondément vide de toute expression de son maitre. Comme si, à l'époque, il ne prenait pas plaisir à le voir souffrir. Comme si, à l'époque, il ne s'amusait pas de le blesser… Etait-ce donc venu avec le temps ?  
Etait-ce sa faute si un maitre juste mais dur s'était transformé en sadique absolu ?

Yuzuhira le lui avait reproché plusieurs fois pendant qu'elle apprenait sous les ordres de leur maitre. La jeune fille n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi son maitre si bon et gentil avec lui était un parfait salaud avec le futur grand pope.

Hakurei était si bon avec elle… Cela devait être la faute de Shion bien sur !

Shion chassa machinalement la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Sa faute… Toujours…

Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un incompétent comme lui pour pousser à bout à ce point un maitre comme le sien… Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à son sadisme…

Shion se força à repousser les souvenirs qui menaçaient de l'engloutir encore.

Aucun n'était bon.

Aucun ne lui donnait envie de les revivre.

Il baissa les yeux sur Mu.

Sur le sol, le jeune homme pleurait doucement et se débattait contre les chimères d'un temps enfuis depuis longtemps qu'il ne parvenait à repousser. De temps en temps, il criait, appelait encore et encore son compagnon à ne pas le laisser, à ne pas le trahir…

L'odeur acre des bougies mêlée à celle de l'urine et de la peur emplissait la pièce à tel point que Shion finit par s'en protéger en déployant son cosmos.

Un instant, le grand pope hait l'ainé des gémeaux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui hante à ce point la mémoire et l'âme de son jeune élève. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui que Mu appelle de désespoir… Pourquoi pas lui, son maitre ? N'était-il pas un élément de protection pour son élève ? N'était-il donc rien d'autre que celui qui lui avait enseigné ?

Shion ne se souvenait pas avoir autant souffert pendant son passage mais n'était pas aussi vieux que Mu. Il avait souffert c'était certain, mais il était bien moins adulte dans sa tête que Mu ne l'était. Comme tout enfant, il avait simplement oblitéré ce qu'il ne comprenait pas… Mu n'avait même pas ce soulagement.

La nuit continua son lent chemin jusqu'à ce que, une a une, les bougies ne s'éteignent.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes consumées, Shion ouvrit la petite trappe qui bouchait en grande partit l'aération de la pièce.

Avec soulagement, il sentit un petit courant d'air nettoyer un peu les odeurs délétères de la pièce.

Finalement, Mu revint à la conscience.

Un peu hébété, il s'assit avec de grimacer.

Il se sentait sale et l'était.

"- Un bain t'as été préparé, Mu…. Va le prendre…." Souffla le pope.

Il eut un petit sourire doux et triste.

"- Ensuite, je te tatouerais le symbole de ton choix…"

Son choix oui…. Et ce n'était pas le symbole de sa famille à lui…

Mu hocha distraitement la tête, encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Les cuisses humides et collantes, il suivit le couloir qui le mena jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Sur les ordres du pope, les serviteurs y avaient fait préparer un bain et mariner des plantes dedans.

D'autres drogues…

Sans un mot, Mu se débarrassa de sa tunique dégoutante pour se plonger dans l'eau délicieusement chaude.

Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à la caresse aqueuse jusqu'à ce que l'eau ai un peu refroidit.

Machinalement, il se lava puis enfila le simple pantalon de lin gris qui l'attendait sur une déserte.

La porte par laquelle il était entré s'était refermée.

Un autre s'était ouverte.

Il suivit à nouveau le couloir sans lumière.

Il battit des paupières avant de reconnaitre les lieux.

Il était dans le bureau de son maitre.

La grande table avait été nettoyée de tous ses dossiers, des dizaines de bougies brulaient encore mais sans les odeurs étranges qui l'avait rendu si cotonneux pendant qu'il lisait les mantras avant qu'il ne se perde dans son propre esprit.

Pour l'instant, encore un peu anesthésié, il ne réalisait pas vraiment tout ce qu'il venait de revoir.

Il lui faudrait quelques jours, voir quelques mois avant de parvenir à faire le tri dans tout ce qui l'avait submergé.

"- Allonge toi, veux tu?"

Mu obéit à son maitre.

Il s'allongea sur le brand bureau de marbre qui avait été recouvert par un drap de lin blanc.

Shion saisit la lourde crinière de son élève pour lui dégager la nuque avant de se saisir d'une fiole d'huile de yak mêlée de cire d'abeille et d'herbes des montagnes.

Il en fit couler quelques gouttes sur la nuque de son élève puis le massa longuement pour la faire pénétrer.

Enfin, il prit son aiguille et ses encres.

A main levée, il traça le symbole de la double lune.

Quand il eut finit, il repassa un peu d'huile avant de poser un léger pansement.

Epuisé, Mu n'eut même pas la force de se mettre debout.

Son maitre le porta jusqu'à sa propre chambre et le mit au lit.

Il referma la porte et le laissa dormir.

Epuisé lui aussi, il se laissa tomber dans l'un des deux fauteuils en face de la cheminée de son bureau.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il ramena ses jambes sur l'assise du fauteuil avant d'entourer ses genoux de ses bras. Le front appuyé contre ses jambes, il chercha à endiguer la crise de panique qui menaçait de le prendre.

Son jeune élève avait tellement eut de mal à ne pas se perdre….

Les larmes menacèrent de couler mais il les retint.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir fait souffrir son petit agneau… encore moins maintenant… Déesse qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit son nom qu'ai crié Mu…

Mais il ne se faisait pas la moindre illusion.

Il n'était que son maitre et les cris de son élève n'avait fait que confirmer ce dont il se doutait depuis longtemps.

Il n'était…Que son maitre… rien de plus….certainement pas quelqu'un vers qui l'ont se tourne en cas de besoin ou en temps de détresse.

***

L'ancien spectre s'essuya le front de la manche de sa chemise râpée.

Devant lui, une poignée de gosses entre cinq et dix ans le surveillaient du coin de l'œil sans la moindre aménité.

Il soupira silencieusement.

Il ne leur en voulait pas pour leur manque de confiance. Il était l'ennemi après tout. Dans le lot, il y en avait surement un ou deux qui avait perdu (momentanément) leur maitre à cause d'Hadès.

Rhadamanthe s'essuya une fois de plus le front sur sa manche.

Il faisait une chaleur à crever.

Le soleil d'Athènes était haut en ce début d'après midi. Haut, chaud, brulant même et surtout, le spectre n'y était pas habitué du tout.

Aux enfants, il n'y avait pas de soleil, juste une lumière crépusculaire qu'émettait… quelque chose… Il ne faisait pas chaud non plus. Il ne faisait pas froid également. La température y était constante en permanence, vers dix neuf degrés sauf au Cocyte dont la glace éternelle rafraichissait très légèrement l'atmosphère d'une ou deux degrés ou vers les fleuves de laves qui culminaient à vingt deux degrés. Rien ne changeait aux enfers. Tout était parfaitement stable, la température comme la lumière. Il n'y avait ni jour, ni nuit. Il n'y avait ni vent ni tempête. Ni pluie ni soleil…

Les enfers restaient désespérément les même, identiques et stables…

Pour lui qui y avait passé près de dix huit ans, le soleil de Grèce était un calvaire.

S'il avait eut un peu plus l'habitude de la vie à la surface, peut-être aurait-il reconnu les symptômes dont il commençait à souffrir. Petit à petit, sa tête lui paraissait plus lourde. Il ne transpirait presque plus, ses mains se mirent à trembler puis il se mit à frissonner.

Il finit par s'asseoir à même le sol après avoir renvoyé les gamins à leurs maitre après les avoir félicité pour les trois heures d'entrainement physique qu'ils venaient de passer.

Les enfants n'attendirent pas un instant avant de s'égayer comme une volée de moineaux.

Resté seul sur le sol poussiéreux, Rhadamanthe cherchait à reprendre son souffle comme il pouvait.

S'il avait connu un peu mieux la vie des humains, il aurait su qu'il faisait une belle insolation. Mais pour l'instant, il cherchait juste à rester conscient.

Lorsqu'on l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, il chercha ses mots pour remercier mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Deux gardes l'entrainèrent à l'écart avant de le jeter au sol.

Les deux hommes eurent le même sourire malsain.

Un premier coup de lance fit craquer l'omoplate de l'ancien juge.

La douleur le sortit à moitié de son état comateux.

"- Bouge pas mon mignon, on va te montrer ce qu'on fait des types dans ton genre." Siffla l'un des deux gardes avant de lui balancer un grand coup de botte coquée de métal dans les côtes.

Rhadamanthe siffla.

La douleur le fit se redresser.

Il n'avait peut-être plus de surplis à appeler à lui, mais son cosmos était quand même suffisant pour qu'il puisse se défendre contre deux malheureux gardes.

Malgré la nausée qui le faisait tanguer, il attrapa au passage le botte qui avait prit le chemin de son visage.

Il repoussa le garde qui tomba dans la poussière.

L'autre en profita pour lui redonner des coups de lance dans le dos et les côtes dans l'espoir de le faire choir au sol une fois encore.

"- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI !!!"

Les deux gardes bondirent en arrière en entendant le cri d'Aioros.

Les sourcils froncés, le Sagittaire sauta de rochers en rochers jusqu'à la petit corniche qui surplombaient les trois hommes.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Répéta le chevalier d'or.

"- C'est… C'est lui, Chevalier ! Il a eut… Il a cherché à… à…"

Aioros croisa les bras sur son torse.

Même si l'idée d'avoir un ancien spectre dans le Sanctuaire le hérissait, son sens de ;'honneur et de la justice ne pouvaient l'empêcher de constater l'état de l'ex juge.

Maryam, l'un des apprentis qui avaient quitté peu de temps auparavant le juge avait raison. Il était malade…

"- Il a cherché à quoi, garde ?" Insista le chevalier d'or.

Le Juge semblait si mal qu'il doutait qu'il ait cherché à faire autre chose que ramper sous une pierre pour s'y abriter. Il n'était pas rare que des enfants venus de pays nordiques attrapent des insolations pendant les premiers temps de leur séjour au Sanctuaire. Il y avait fort à parier que c'était ce qui arrivait à l'anglais. Sans compter les côtes visiblement cassées et l'omoplate en miette qui lui avait probablement été infligées par les deux gardes qui dansaient d'un pied sur l'autre.

Aioros sauta près du Juge.

Gentiment, il voulu l'aider à marcher.

Rhadamanthe se débattit immédiatement.

"- LACHEZ MOI !! LACHEZ MOI !!!"

Aioros fronça les sourcils. Il voulait juste aider. Pas besoin d'en faire un drame !!!

Sans comprendre la panique de l'anglais, il finit par le soulever dans ses bras et le porter dans la petite maison d'argent que l'homme occupait.

Il le posa sur le lit, lui apporta une carafe d'eau et un verre.

"- Buvez, vous avez une insolation. Je vais aller chercher Mu ou Shion pour qu'ils réparent vos blessures. Vous devriez porter un chapeau le temps de vous habituer à la chaleur du Sanctuaire." Lâcha froidement le juge.

Il se fichait un peu comme d'une guigne de l'état de santé de l'ancien spectre, mais il le pope lui avait donné Asile. S'il mourrait à cause de quelques gardes, se serait toute la chevalerie d'Athéna qui en porterait l'opprobre

Rhadamanthe se servit laborieusement un verre d'eau fraiche qu'il engloutit.

Sans se soucier de mouiller ses draps, il se versa la moitié de la carafe sur la tête puis but le reste.

Malgré ses côté et son épaule douloureuse, il parvint à se sortir de son lit trempé pour se trainer dans la salle d'eau.

Sans ôter ses vêtements, il se laissa tomber dans la baignoire dont il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à claquer des dents et que son estomac fut inconfortablement distendu à cause de toute l'eau qu'il avait ingurgité qu'il éteignit le mélangeur.

Il s'endormit.

***

Shion était encore au chevet de Mu lorsqu'Aioros l'appela.

Inquiet pour son jeune élève, le pope n'avait pas quitté son côté depuis qu'il s'était endormit.

Il n'était pas anormal que le jeune bélier dorme plusieurs jours. Son esprit avait besoin de trier et de comprendre tout ce que les drogues avaient mis au jour.

Pourtant, le pope ne voulait pas quitter son élève s'il pouvait faire autrement.

Sur les insistances de Saga, il avait finit par permettre à l'ainé des gémeaux de venir veiller son amant avec lui.

Le pope s'en voulait de sa faiblesse. Il s'en voulait de son incapacité à s'écraser le cœur.

Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir s'occuper encore de son élève tout seul, sans personne… Sans SAGA pour venir les troubler… C'était si bon de voir le jeune bélier dormir dans son lit comme s'ils étaient…. Comme s'ils étaient…

Shion secoua la tête. Il se torturait pour rien.

Jamais Mu ne le verrait autrement que comme son vieux professeur casse pied.

Jamais Mu ne comprendrait à quel point son maitre souffrait de mettre de la distance entre eux…

"- Occupe-toi bien de Mu, Saga. Je reviens."

Le gémeau hocha machinalement la tête. Lorsqu'il avait vu Mu dans ce grand lit, pale et le souffle précipité, il avait hait le pope d'avoir cédé à la demande de son élève. Il lui avait fallut tout son contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas éclater en imprécations agressives et… haineuses presque… Il avait aussitôt prit son compagnon dans ses bras, heureux de le sentir se détendre et s'apaiser.

Shion l'avait rassuré.

C'était normal.

Il fallait un peu de temps à son esprit pour trier ce qu'il avait vu.

Ca irait mieux dans quelques jours…

Saga n'avait rien dit.

Il ne voulait pas risquer de s'en prendre au pope. C'était Mu qui avait demandé, insisté, fait des colères presque. Lui n'avait rien à dire ni à reprocher.

Il prit Mu dans ses bras.

Un sourire lui revint lentement.

Il avait l'air si fragile son dur et fort bélier soudain… Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Malgré le sommeil, son amant avait toujours le gout du jasmin et de la cardamome.

Saga ne savait pas comment son compagnon faisait.

A la porte, Shion regardait le jeune couple avec envie et jalousie.

Résolument, il se força à détourner les yeux.

Il aurait probablement dut lutter, se fâcher et tenter de gagner l'affection de Mu… Sans doute l'aurait-il fait si ce n'était pas Mu qui avait choisit Saga… Il aurait été tellement plus facile de détourner l'attention de Mu si c'était le gémeau qui l'avait ravit à lui…

Shion eut un sourire méprisant pour lui-même.

Il était ridicule…

Ne pouvait-il donc être honnête avec lui-même ? Jamais il n'aurait trouvé le courage d'aller vers Mu si quelqu'un s'était intéressé à lui. Jamais il n'aurait trouvé la force d'aller vers celui qui avait redonné vie à son cœur maltraité.

Et maintenant… Maintenant, il allait devoir l'écraser à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que vide et sec, comme Hakurei lui avait apprit à être.

Il ne méritait pas autre chose de toute façon, non ? Si c'était le cas, sans doute qu'en deux siècles, quelqu'un, n'importe qui, serait venu à lui…non ?

"- Grand pope…"

"- Aioros…"

"- Comment va Mu ?"

"- Il va bien, il se repose… Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

"- Un problème avec Rhadamanthe."

"- Que c'est il passé ?"

Aioros haussa les épaules.

"- Pas grand-chose. Il a des cotes et l'épaule cassé je crois. Deux gardes s'en sont prit à lui…"

Shion haussa un sourcil. Il voulait bien que la répudiation par Hadès lui ait fait perdre pas mal de son pouvoir, mais quand même.

"- des GARDES ?"

"- Il a une grosse insolation aussi…" Continua Aioros qui avait déjà envie d'être ailleurs.

La survie d'un ennemi ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. Il ne le pleurerait pas une seconde s'il crevait d'un coup de chaleur ou en tombant dans un ravin, mais sous les coups d'un serviteur d'Athéna alors que le pope lui avait donné asile, ce serait particulièrement embarrassant quand même.

"- Je vais aller le voir."

"- Ho ne vous pressez pas hein !" Plaisanta à moitié le Sagittaire.

Shin s'immobilisa aussitôt.

Il fixa longuement le jeune chevalier d'or avec froideur, tant et si bien que le jeune homme se mit à piétiner d'un pied sur l'autre comme un enfant prit la main dans le pot de cookies.

"- Je ne vous savez pas si rancunier et vindicatif, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire." Remarqua Shion d'un ton froid et égal.

Aioros rougit furieusement avant de baisser les yeux.

Shion avait une incroyable capacité à gronder les gens d'une phrase courte sans même élever la voix. La honte au front et au cœur, le Sagittaire finit par fuir le regard déçut et ouvertement dégouté du pope qui finit par soupirer lourdement.

Il remit son casque, son masque, puis quitta son temple pour la petite maison du jeune ancien juge d'Hadès.

Un sourire désabusé fleurit aux lèvres du pope.

Depuis quelques temps, il n'y avait plus guère que ce spectre pour avoir besoin de lui.

Dégouté de lui-même, Shion entra dans la petite maisonnette de deux pièces.


	3. Chapter 3

Pinceau

Partie 3

_Le petit garçon de cinq ans courait. Il courait à s'en mettre les poumons à vif mais savait déjà que c'était inutile. Comment un petit garçon de cinq ans pouvait-il échapper à deux adultes ?_

_L'enfant se faufila dans une poubelle. _

_Il faisait nuit, il n'y avait pas de lampadaires, peut-être que s'il ne faisait pas le moindre bruit ses poursuivants passerait-il sans le voir…_

_Le petit garçon retint son souffle heurté jusqu'à avoir des papillons devant les yeux._

_Malgré la crasse qui le couvrait, les deux adultes l'avaient trouvés très à leur goût._

_Le petit n'était pas resté pour voir ce que sa mine dépenaillés, ses cheveux feutrés et ses vêtements dégoûtants leur inspiraient._

_Il ne le savait que trop._

_Personne n'irait trop se poser de question si un petit bout de chou comme lui disparaissait._

_"- Ha ! Tu es là…" Rit l'un des deux adultes._

_Le petit garçon se recroquevilla plus étroitement dans sa poubelle mais des mains le saisirent pour l'en sortir._

_Il cria mais savait parfaitement que personne ne s'en émouvrait dans le coin. Sa seule chance de survie a présent serait de se laisser faire et d'obéir._

_Ca aussi il le savait._

Rhadamanthe se redressa d'un coup sur son lit.

Le souffle court, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, les membres tremblants.

Il y avait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas refait ce cauchemar…Ce souvenir…

Il frémit. Il haïssait repenser à sa petite enfance, avant qu'Hadès ne l'appelle à lui.

Lentement, avec peine, il parvint à régner suffisamment sur son cosmos pour l'étouffer.

A s'il avait eut ça a l'époque pour se protéger…

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Il faisait encore nuit mais déjà, l'est s'éclaircissait légèrement.

Ce n'était plus la peine de chercher à se rendormir maintenant. Il était trop tard pour qu'il y parvienne.

Lentement, il quitta son lit, laissa sur son lit le pantalon de toile qu'il portait pour dormir puis alla se laver dans la salle de bain.

Il n'y avait qu'un baquet que l'on remplissait en puisant de l'eau directement au petit puit dans la salle de bain, l'eau était glacée comme celle d'un torrent, mais ce matin, c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

L'ancien spectre s'ébroua sous l'eau froide, s'essuya puis s'habilla.

Il faudrait qu'il aille demander l'aumône une fois de plus au pope… il n'avait que deux jeans et celui qui n'était pas en train de sécher commençait à montrer de réels signes d'usure.

Encore un peu nauséeux de son cauchemar, l'ex juge se prépara un frugal petit déjeuner avant de sortir.

Il avait rendez vous avec ses élèves au saut du lit.

Il faisait moins chaud et les chevaliers qui s'occupaient des enfants pouvaient dormir un peu comme ça.

Non qu'il se soucie réellement d'eux, mais quitte à habiter au Sanctuaire, autant essayer d'amadouer l'autochtone.

"- Bonjour messieurs…" Commença l'ancien spectre. "Et mademoiselle." Rectifia-t-il en apercevant à l'arrière une petite fille que son masque semblait gêner.

Sans doute n'était-elle là que depuis peu.

Les enfants s'étaient petit à petit détendus face à lui… très rapidement en fait.

Il ne leur avait pas fallut plus de trois jours avant de décréter que "ça allait"

Et puis… il n'était pas de leurs maîtres, aussi les enfants se laissaient-il aller à être plus des gamins justement.

Pas de "maître" avec lui, juste du "m'sieur" et ça lui allait très bien.

Rhadamanthe devait avouer qu'il commençait à prendre goût à s'occuper de ces bambins, même si c'était juste pour leur faire travailler leurs abdo-fessiers ou monter en courant toutes les marches. D'ailleurs… Ils allaient commencer par ça.

"- Tout le monde aux marches…"

Les gamins grognèrent.

Ils détestaient devoir monter et descendre ces marches débiles.

"- Le premier qui arrive à faire l'allée retour trois fois avant dix heures aura un cookie !" Prévint le spectre.

Bon, ce n'était pas grand chose mais les enfants appréciaient l'effort.

Sans attendre, il entraîna les gamins comme une couvée de canetons dans les escaliers les petits se mirent en rang derrière lui.

L'ancien spectre alternait le jogging et les sprint en veillant bien à ne pas épuiser les enfants. Ils n'étaient encore guère plus que des bébés pour la plupart et les plus grands resteraient deux heures de plus avec lui où il les pousserait vraiment. Pour les plus jeunes, c'était bien suffisant.

Ils atteignaient la maison du bélier quand l'un des plus jeunes glissa et tomba.

Rhadamanthe laissa l'un des plus grand prendre la tête.

"- Allez, continuez jusqu'aux Arènes, ensuite demi tour et vous remontez en courant le plus vite possible." Ordonna-t-il.

Les gosses, content comme tout qu'on leur fasse confiance s'exécutèrent pendant qu'il s'agenouillait près du petit garçon qui retenait bravement ses larmes malgré ses cinq ans.

Il ne toucha pas le petit.

Il ne touchait jamais personne.

"- Comment va ta jambe.

"- Ca fait mal."

"- Je sais…"

"- Mais ça va aller."

"- Bien."

L'enfant ravala encore ses larmes. Il se remit bravement debout malgré son genou couronné qui saignait encore.

Rhadamanthe l'encouragea.

"- Allez, on attends les autres et on repart.

Le groupe d'enfants ne tarda pas a repasser dans l'autre sens.

L'ex juge les laissa passer puis les suivit.

"- Allez, on accélère dans la monté !"

Les gamins allaient être sur le flanc mais il fallait qu'ils s'endurcissent.

Aiolia, Milo et Dokho les regardèrent passer avec suspicion.

Ils n'aimaient pas, mais alors pas du tout voir ce spectre avec les gamins.

Qui savait ce qu'il pourrait leur faire. Shion était trop confiant.

Une fois remontés pour la troisième fois, le groupe d'enfant se laissa tomber sur le sol pour se reposer.

Rhadamanthe les remit aussitôt au travail.

Debout, les bras en croix avec une pierre dans chaque main. Ce n'était pas lourd mais ça travaillait l'endurance bien mieux que des heures et des heures à lever de la fonte.

"- Dit m'sieur !" Questionna un des enfants. "Comment tu as trouvé ton cosmos toi ?"

"- Ho oui ! T'es pas un chevalier mais t'as plein du cosmos !" Confirma un des plus jeunes. "Même que mon maître il dit que tu es plus fort que certain de nos ors à nous ! C'est vrai ?"

Les autres enfants approuvèrent. Ils voulaient savoir ! Et puis, ils aimaient les histoires.

Rhadamanthe se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Continuez à vous tenir !" Ordonna-t-il. "Et puis… La façon dont j'ai découvert mon cosmos ne nous servirait pas à grand-chose. Les spectres sont entraînés très différemment des chevaliers d'Athéna. A votre age, j'étais déjà Juge. Je le suis devenu à l'instant de mon arrivée aux Enfers.

"- Ouaaa ! Ca veut dire que t'es plus fort que nos ors alors !"

Rhadamanthe secoua la tête.

"- J'ai été plus fort que certains d'entre eux. Mais c'est finit maintenant. Hadès m'a répudié comme il a chassé tous ses spectres."

"- Ben… Pourquoi ? T'as été méchant ?" S'étonna un des petits.

L'idée que leur déesse puisse les chasser lui semblait surréaliste. Après tout, Athéna avait bien reprit sous son aile Saga et Kanon alors…

"- Hadès n'est pas aussi gentil que votre déesse. Il ne nous à pas pardonné notre échec."

Les petits insistèrent.

"- Mais comment t'as trouvé ton cosmos alors, m'sieur !!! Dis nous !!! Ca nous aidera peut-être.!

Rhadamanthe frémit.

"- C'est… Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime discuter et essayer ce que nous avons subit est une très mauvaise idée. Suivez plutôt les conseils de vos maîtres, eux savent mieux que quiconque comment vous aider. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont vos maître."

"- Pourtant, ce serait sympathique de savoir." Siffla Aiolia

L'ancien spectre frémit.

Il détestait quand les ors venaient le surveiller comme ça.

Il n'allait pas leur faire de mal à ces gamins !

"- Je ne crois pas que ça vous concerne." Fit remarquer froidement l'ex juge.

"- Je crois au contraire que ça nous intéresse" Contra la voix moqueuse de Dokho.

Rhadamanthe ferma les yeux une seconde.

"- J'en doute au contraire."

"- Les enfants, filez." Ordonna Aiolia.

Les petits se tournèrent vers Rhadamanthe qui confirma l'ordre.

Ulcérés, les deux chevaliers d'or grincèrent des dents. Comment ces gamins osaient-ils défier leurs ordres pour en attendre de cet ennemi !

Une fois les enfants retournés auprès de leurs maîtres, Rhadamanthe croisa les bras sur son torse.

Il ne voulait pas prendre de pose hostile même si les manières de ces chevaliers l'agaçaient. Mais… ils étaient chez eux…eux…

"- Maintenant que les gosses sont partis, tu vas peut-être nous répondre. Comment les spectres sont choisit et entraînés ? Tu dis que tu étais Juge dès ton arrivés aux enfers mais comment tu as pu y aller ? En plus, les âmes des spectres ne se sont échappées que peu de temps avant le début de la guerre. Je le sais, après tout. C'était mon travail de les surveiller." Siffla Dokho.

Rhadamanthe ne broncha pas malgré son envie soit de fuir, soit d'attaquer dans le tas.

"- Ca ne vous concerne en rien."

"- Je crois que si, au contraire." Gronda encore Aiolia.

L'ex juge soupira.

Ca lui coûtait de rester sans rien faire mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"- Ecoutez…. Je n'ai aucune envie de poser des problèmes a qui que ce soit. Votre pope m'a donné asile, je ne fais pas de vague alors s'il vous plait, laissez moi tranquille.

"- TRANQUILLE !!! Tu vas voir si tu vas être tranquille. LIGHTNING PLASMA !"

Le Juge évita souplement l'attaque mais ne contre attaqua pas.

"- Lâche ! Tu fuis sans chercher à te défendre."

Dokho attrapa le poignet d'Aiolia avant qu'il n'attaque à nouveau.

"- Arrête, ça ne servira à rien…Toi ! Tu vas nous suivre. Puisque tu semble teeeeellement désireux d'obéir à notre pope, tu lui cracheras peut-être le morceau à lui !"

Rhadamanthe se mordit la langue au sang pour ne pas se laisser aller à un geste d'humeur. Il n'avait aucune latitude pour se laisser aller à la colère qui lui faisait grincer des dents.

"- On va faire comme ça, oui…" Soupira-t-il.

***

Shion posa une robe de chambre épaisse sur les épaules de Mu.

Avec plaisir, il l'aida à passer un bras autour de son cou pour l'aider à se lever.  
Son pauvre élève avait bien mal vécut sa cérémonie du feu…

"- Ca va aller, Mu. C'est toujours celle là la plus dure."

Le petit bélier leva un petit museau humide vers son maître avant d'enfouir son visage contre son torse.

Le cœur de Shion battit à grands coups.

Les mains tremblantes, il caressa la chevelure douce comme de la soie de son adorable élève.

Il aurait tant voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait…

Il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur le crâne.

Mu était sans doute la seule personne au monde dont il tolérait le contact.

Pourtant, très vite, il du le repousser gentiment.

Même cela il ne le supportait pas très longtemps sans compter que l'après-coup de la cérémonie était en train de tomber sur Mu comme un coup de masse.

"- Veux tu manger quelque chose ?"

"- Saga… Où est… Saga…"

Le cœur du pope cessa de battre une seconde.

Saga oui…. Saga, Saga, toujours Saga !!!

Shion se retint de hurler après son élève pour lui mentir un peu.

"- Il est resté avec toi pendant toute la durée de ton sommeil."

"- Sommeil ?"

"- Tu as dormis cinq jours…"

"- Ho…."

"- Il ne va pas tarder à revenir. Je l'ai envoyé se reposer un peu à côté, il était épuisé."

"- D'accord…"

"- Tu veux manger ?"

Le jeune bélier hocha lentement la tête.

Il reprenait rapidement ses esprits à présent.

Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait vu, tout ce qu'il avait ressentit…

"- Il y avait des drogues dans les bougies." Accusa-t-il son maître qui lui présentait un bol de soupe où nageaient de petits bouts de viande bien tendre.

"- En effet."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que c'est comme ça que ça se passe." S'amusa momentanément Shion

"- Tu aurais pu me prévenir !"

"- Non… La surprise fait aussi partie de l'épreuve… Et tu l'as réussit."

Mu renifla.

Il se sentait bizarre.  
Comme si une partie de sa vision était plus claire et plus profonde… mais en même temps… Plus froide, plus clinique.

Shion soupira.

Il détestait cette période entre le feu et l'adulte où les sentiments étaient comme étouffés sous un voile de coton.

C'était indispensable bien sur. Mais… C'était dur de voir son petit élève encore plus distant avec lui qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire.

Shion avala sa salive.  
Il savait à présent qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devrait aller jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il en coûte.

"- Mu… Quand voudras-tu passer à la suite ? Normalement, je te ferais attendre au moins un an mais… Tu t'en es bien tiré et je ne crois pas que tu gagnes quoique ce soit à trop attendre, au contraire."

"- Je me sens bizarre…"

"- Oui, je sais…"

"- …Ca passera ?"

"- Dès que tu seras adulte.

La surcharge émotionnelle causée lors du passage à l'âge adulte était en partie pour circonscrire l'étouffement d'une partie de ces émotions justement.

"- Bien… Alors le plus tôt possible…"

"- …Je prépare ça pour dans un mois… Il faut que tu te reposes un peu en attendant et que tu t'habitues, d'accord ?"

Mu hocha la tête, totalement désintéressé de son maître.

Shion soupira silencieusement.

Le début d'adolescence était pour leur peuple le moment où leurs pouvoirs mentaux étaient les plus instables. La moindre émotion violente pouvait causer la mort de quelqu'un. Les étouffer était…. Le mieux à faire. Mais dans le cas d'un adulte…

"- Grand pope, Dokho et Aiolia vous demandent." Souffla un serviteur en entrant dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

"- J'arrive. Mu, tu peux rester seul ?"

Mu sursauta

"- Hein ? Ho oui. Tout va bien. Je vais aller voir Saga."

Shion lui indiqua la porte derrière laquelle dormait l'aîné des gémeaux. Il remit ensuite son casque, son masque, puis rejoint son serviteur dans le grand hall.

A sa grande surprise, il y trouva tous ses ors minorés de Saga et Mu ainsi que Rhadamanthe.

L'ancien spectre semblait agacé et irrité même s'il se forçait à garder son calme, Aiolia et Dohko semblaient sur d'eux et satisfaits, quand au reste des or, ça allait de l'incompréhension quand à leur présence pour Camus à l'agacement total pour DeathMask.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?" Questionna Shion.

"- Un des gamins dont s'occupe….Lui là. A soulevé une question intéressante a laquelle il ne veut pas répondre."

"- Je ne vois pas en quoi la façon dont je suis devenu un spectre peut vous intéresser." Aboya un peu l'ancien Juge dont la patience cumulative approchait de sa limite

Shion ne pu qu'être d'accord avec Dokho.

"- Rhadamanthe, je suis désolé, mais je dois me ranger à l'avis de Dokho."

Le visage de l'ancien spectre se ferma. C'était quoi ses gens avec leur curiosité malsaine.

"- Dokho à passé plus de deux siècles à surveiller l'ancien palais d'Hadès, mais il est parvenu à lui passer sous le nez de nombreuses âmes sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il est normal qu'il se demande comment cela a pu lui échapper." Explicita Camus avec un sourire en coin.

Dokho rougit furieusement.

C'était QUOI ces façons de le faire passer pour un incompétent ?

Milo jeta un coup d'œil à son amant. Il savait que le verseau n'était pas particulièrement proche de la Balance, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il montrait autant d'hostilité contre lui.

Shion approuva les paroles du Verseau.

"- Je suis assez curieux également de savoir comme vous avez pu vous éveiller à votre statut de Juge aussi jeune également…"

Malgré la courte satisfaction que la pique du Verseau lui avait fait ressentir, Rhadamanthe se renfrogna immédiatement.

"- Je suis mort, c'est tout." Lâcha-t-il avec un peu de hargne.

Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de ce moment.  
C'était… peu de temps après… après… Bref. Ca avait été une période très dure pour le petit garçon qu'il était.

"- Tu as l'air bien vivant pourquoi." Railla le Lion avant de se prendre une claque sur la nuque de son grand frère.

"- Aiolia !"

"- Mé ! Il est ici parce qu'on a la générosité de ne pas le transformer en bacon cuit ! Je vois pas pourquoi on le laisse se taire s'il on a des questions !" Protesta le jeune lionceau.

"- AIOLIA !" Protesta encore le Sagittaire.

Ce n'était pas EUX qui avaient donnés l'asile au Spectre. C'était Shion.  
Et même si le Sagittaire ne comprenait pas la raison des actes du pope, il fallait les respecter en tant que tel.

Shion finit par reprendre la parole.

"- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas t'étendre, Rhadamanthe. Mais néanmoins, j'aimerais que tu répondes à la question…"

"- Comment tu es devenu un spectre ? Comment tu as découvert le cosmos." Coupa Dokho d'un ton rogue.

Shion fronça les sourcils.  
Ca aussi c'était nouveau de lui couper la parole.

"- DOHKO !"

"- Ho ça va Shion. Fait pas ton pope, tu es aussi curieux que moi."

Shion du régner en maître sur ses émotions pour ne pas montrer à son vieil ami son déplaisir. Il n'avait aucune chance contre lui de toute façon.

Si son estime de lui-même avait été un peu plus haute, il aurait constaté que la bouffé de cosmos qu'il avait aussitôt étouffé était largement aussi puissante que celui de la balance. Probablement même bien plus.  
Rhadamanthe, lui le sentit très bien.  
Et quitte à se mettre quelqu'un à dos, il préférait et de loin que ce ne soit pas le pope.

"- Très bien… très bien…"

Avec un soupir irrité, l'ancien spectre oblitéra comme il pu la présence des chevaliers d'or autour de lui. S'il ne parlait qu'a Shion qui semblait bien plus compréhensif que ses chevaliers, peut-être arriverait-il à parler…Et à se soulager d'un poids en même temps peut-être.

Shion lui fit signe de commencer.

"- A ton rythme, Rhadamanthe…"

Le jeune anglais le remercia d'un bref signe de tête.

"- …. J'avais… pas encore tout à fait six ans quand Hadès m'a appelé pour la première fois."

Jusque là, rien de très différents des chevaliers d'Athéna.

"- Je vivais dans la rue à l'époque. Je ne me souviens pas de mes parents ni de ma famille. Je ne connais même pas le nom qu'ils ont pu me donner ni si même j'en ai eut un." Il secoua la tête.

Il ne voulait pas replonger dans les souvenirs. Juste un rapport clinique comme il en faisait à Hadès et ce serait très bien.

"- J'ai résisté à son appel pendant des semaines… des mois même je crois. Je ne suis pas très sur, toute cette période est assez floue. J'étais malade en même temps alors…" l'ex juge haussa les épaules. "Et puis un soir, il a appelé trop fort. Je dormais dans une poubelle, près de la city. C'étais bien les poubelles dans ce coin, il y avait toujours à manger."

Le juge ne vit pas les regards surprit qu'échangèrent les chevalier d'or. Ils n'imaginaient pas que le Premier Juge d'Hadès ait pu grandir dans un tel dénuement.

"- J'ai quitté ma poubelle. Big-ben avait sonné minuit depuis peu. J'ai courut avec Oscar jusqu'au pont le plus proche…"

"- Oscar ?"

"- Ma peluche." Expliqua Rhadamanthe sans vraiment faire attention.

La peluche l'avait toujours suivit et le suivait toujours. C'était sa seule vraie possession après tout.

"- Je suis monté sur le garde corps du pont. J'entendais Hadès qui hurlait de sauter. Il me hurlais de venir le rejoindre, de sauter, tout de suite, qu'il avait besoin de moi, qu'il m'attendait….je ne voulais pas sauter, j'avais peur, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait… Des bobbys sont passés. Ils m'ont vu, ont commencé à me crier dessus…. J'ai eut peur… Quand tu vis dans la rue, il n'y a qu'une seule chose de pire que d'attirer l'attention des flics…"

Il frémit sans le vouloir.

Shion serra les poings. Il avait suffisamment connus de jeunes gens et d'histoires pour comprendre entre les lignes.

"- J'ai sauté…. Lorsque l'eau s'est refermée sur moi… Elle était glacée… Si froide…" La voix de Rhadamanthe baissa un peu, chargé d'un reste de terreur enfantine qui fit frémir les chevaliers d'or. "Je ne savais pas nager. Je me suis débattu pour rester à la surface. J'ai vu que les flics me regardaient mais aucun n'a sauté après moi, ils criaient, ils me disaient d'aller vers la rive, mais je ne pouvais pas… Quelque chose m'attirait vers le fond et ce n'était pas mon propre poids. Lorsque l'eau s'est refermée sur ma tête, j'ai retenu mon souffle le plus possible. J'avais mal aux poumons, je me sentais mourir… mais je n'ai pas perdu conscience. L'air me brûlait, ma gorge se serrait… puis je n'ai plus pu retenir mon souffle… l'eau est rentré dans mes poumons, elle me brûlait encore plus mais la douleur m'empêchait de perdre connaissance. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, mon corps mourrait, mais j'étais toujours là, a tout sentir, tout voir… Après…Après je ne pouvais plus bouger… Je suis tombé au fond de l'eau… La vase… Je suis tombé sur la vase… Elle a commencé à m'attirer vers le fond… plus bas encore… Je la sentait sur mon visage… visqueuse… chaude….elle s'est refermée sur mois à son tour… J'avais peur…Tellement peur… Je voulais vivre, je voulais partir mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne pouvais rien faire…Enfin, je me suis immobilisé dans la vase… tout au fond… je ne voyais plus rien mais en même temps, je voyais… je voyais les ossements d'autres noyés… je ne voulais pas rester là, avec eux… je voulais aller ailleurs…. Et Hadès qui m'appelait encore et encore qui hurlait de venir à lui, plus bas, encore plus bas….Je… je l'ai cherché, je me suis tendu vers lui… il était la seule chose que je sentais encore….J'ai eut… mal tout d'un coup. Comme si mon corps entier prenait feu et….Plus rien… Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais sur la barque de Charon. Elle me souriait. Elle m'a prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer. J'ai finit la traversé sur ses genoux… je me rappelle même qu'elle avait un biberon de lait chaud et sucré pour moi…."

"- Elle ?" S'étonna Shaka. "Charon est un homme !"

Rhadamanthe eut un pâle sourire.

"- Charon est les enfers, Shaka. Charon est… une rémanence des enfers. Il n'existe pas réellement. Il prend la forme que celui qui le voit veut qu'il prenne en fonction de son état d'esprit du moment. J'étais un enfant terrifié qui avait besoin d'être rassuré. C'est une maman qui m'a accueillit. Vous attendiez des ennemis agressifs et destructeurs. C'est ainsi que Charon vous a accueillit. Après, je n'ai jamais revu la mère, mais Charon é toujours été une femme pour moi. Ensuite, comme une grande sœur, puis avec le temps, une petite fille enthousiaste et joueuse qui me demandait toujours mon aide pour lui natter les cheveux." Sourit-il doucement. "Charon est ce qu'on a besoin qu'elle soit. Comme les enfers sont la punition ou le soulagement qu'on a besoin qu'ils soient…. Les humains forgent généralement leurs propres enfers. Nous, Spectres, les conduisons là où ils doivent aller, mais la forme de leur enfer personnel est justement, personnel…"

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Et pour ton surplis et ton cosmos…"

"- J'avais déjà les deux lorsque je me suis éveillé sur la barque Charon…J'avais du atteindre ce que vous appelez le huitième sens pour déchirer et franchir le voile entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. J'avais la voix d'Hadès pour me guider mais pour le reste… je suis mort pour l'atteindre, mais on peut dire que j'ai reprit vie de ma propre volonté quand je suis arrivé aux enfers… Un peu ce que Shaka à fait également…"

La vierge rosit très doucement, flatté et gêné par les paroles de l'ancien Juge."

"- une fois que j'ai quitté la barque de Charon, j'ai suivit le chemin jusqu'à la niche de Cerbères. Il me faisait peur mais il m'a léché puis m'a guidé jusqu'au palais. Là, j'ai vu la forme de mon seigneur assis sur son trône pour la première fois. Ensuite…. J'avoue que je ne sais plus trop… Je sais que Eaque et Minos sont arrivés mais c'est brumeux…Je sais que j'étais entraîné par mon surplis, qu'il me parlait dans mon sommeil….Puis Valentine et Sylphide sont arrivés et je me suis…réveillé et j'ai commencé à les entraîner… Physiquement, je devais avoir douze ou treize ans… Les années écoulées… je n'en ai pas réellement de souvenirs…."

Il frissonna encore.

Il détestait l'idée d'avoir du raconter tout ça mais… Il se sentait… un peu mieux… Même avec ses frères juges, il n'avait jamais discuté de son arrivée ou de la leur. Certaines choses méritaient de rester dans les limbes de la mémoire et de n'en jamais ressortir.

Shion se tourna vers Dohko.

"- Satisfait ?"

La balance détourna les yeux.

Il se sentait mal.

Il avait voulu humilier le Juge et y avait réussit quelque part… pourtant, ce n'était pas le spectre qui en ressortait gêné mais lui.

Il n'aurait jamais du insister.

Il hocha sèchement la tête.

"- Aiolia ?"

"- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de laisser les apprentis entre les mains d'un suicidaire." Grogna le lion.

Même DeathMask jeta un regard noir au jeune lionceau.

Shion leur fit signe de sortir.

"- Très bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et qu'on n'y revienne plus….Rhadamanthe, tu es installé depuis quelques jours à présent. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Tu ne recevras ton premier salaire qu'à la fin du mois après tout.

"- Salaire ?"

"- Evidement, je ne suis pas un esclavagiste. Tout le monde touche un traitement ici"

"- Je… n'ai jamais reçut de salaire…"

"- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Mais là n'est pas la question pour l'instant.

"- Heu… quelques vêtements et… un ou deux paires de draps ce serait…. Bien…" Bafouilla le juge.

Shion hocha la tête.

Le pope eut soudain un sourire derrière son masque qui s'entendit dans sa voix

"- Je verrais ça…"

"- Grand pope ?"

Shion secoua la tête. Pourquoi ses chevaliers d'or estimaient-ils nécessaire de rester là quand il leur disait d'y aller ?

"- J'imaginais juste Rhadamanthe à six ans avec un biberon dans le bec et son surplis sur le dos."

Le Juge rosit et baissa les yeux.  
De la part de Dohko, il aurait mal prit la chose. Mais de la part du pope… l'amusement tendre était trop présent dans sa voix pour qu'il s'en offusque.


	4. Chapter 4

Pinceau

Partie 4

Saga caressait les cheveux de Mu plus qu'il ne les brossait.

Depuis deux semaines, son amant était distant avec lui.

Il ne le repoussait pas, simplement, il semblait ailleurs, loin de lui…

Il soupira.

"- Mu ?...Mu ?"

Le jeune bélier sursauta.

"- Hmm ? Pardon… je réfléchissais…."

"- …Et à quoi ?"

Mu passait son temps à réfléchir depuis quelques temps.

"- A nous deux."

Un frisson glacé remonta le long de l'échine du gémeau.

"- Ha…"

"- Oui…. Je pensais… Que finalement, nous nous complétons bien…"

"- Vraiment ?"

Mu hocha la tête.

Clinique, il commença à expliquer ses raisons au Gémeau.

"- Tu es possessif et j'aime me sentir désiré. Tu es plus grand que moi, et j'aime me cacher dans tes bras. Tu es viril comme j'aime, tu es intelligent et tu as assez de culture pour que nous puissions échanger. Tu es excellent amant mais tu ne refuses pas de me laisser la main haute, ce que j'aime beaucoup aussi…."

Petit à petit, Saga se décomposait lentement.

C'était très joli tout ça, mais…et l'amour ?

Il lui en fit la remarque.

"- L'amour n'est qu'une réaction chimique à un impératif biologique de reproduction, Saga."

"- ….Nous ne pourrons jamais avoir de rejetons, Mu."

"- Je sais, il faudra faire avec."

Livide à présent, le gémeau finit de natter les cheveux de son amant.

"- Je…. Je vois…."

Mu finit par se redresser.

"- Je vais retourner travailler. A ce soir…"

Saga hocha mollement la tête.

Une fois Mu enfermé dans son atelier, il monta jusqu'au palais du pope où, solitaire, Shion compulsait des listes de compte.

"- Grand pope ? Je peux vous ennuyer ?"

Shion retint un geste nerveux.

Il évitait au maximum le gémeau.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il parviendrait à se retenir de le frapper ou de tenter de récupérer Mu.

Mais le pope n'était pas idiot. Même s'il parvenait à récupérer Mu, qu'en ferait-il ? Il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse le toucher, son maître y avait veillé.Alors avec un petit agneau sensuel comme le sien...

"- Que puis-je pour toi, Saga."

La voix de Shion était froide, distante.

Saga tressaillit.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Pope lui en voulait mais c'était une réalité.

"- C'est… Mu…."

Immédiatement, Shion s'inquiéta.

"- Il n'est pas bien ?"

"- Il est…. Différent…"

Shion se détendit.

"- Ha…. C'est normal."

La douleur dans les yeux, Saga se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils en face du bureau du pope.

"- J'ai…l'impression de le perdre, grand pope…. Il est distant, il est froid, il rationalise tout, comme s'il cherchait une raison à notre liaison…. Je ne sais plus quoi faire…"

Shion observa longuement Saga

Comme il était tentant de lui mentir. Comme il était tentant de lui dire que c'était finit entre lui et Mu…

Mais, si Shion était effroyablement jaloux de leur relation, il était aussi… réaliste….

Il s'écrasa une fois de plus le cœur avant de tourner le dos à sa jalousie brûlante.

"- Saga…. Mu t'aime… Sa réaction est…. Normale pour l'instant, et elle va s'intensifier encore dans quelques jours. Sa froideur disparaîtra d'elle-même dès qu'il sera "adulte"….Il va passer l'air, puis son passage à l'âge adulte dans la foulée et il redeviendra le jeune homme que tu aimes. Cette distance est indispensable pour que son esprit se protège de ce qui est à venir.

Le gémeau lui jeta un regard emplit d'espoir qui remplit le pope de honte.

Comment pourrait-il un jour ne serait-ce qu'approcher l'amour de Saga pour Mu ?

Il en était incapable….

Shion ferma les yeux.

Il était tout simplement incapable d'aimer comme un adulte…. Il n'avait pas besoin de longtemps y réfléchir pour en être sur. Cette capacité lui avait été arrachée bien des années auparavant. Les sentiments qu'il était encore capable de ressentir étaient plus proches de ceux d'un enfant que ceux d'un adulte. Il lui avait été impossible de murir sentimentalement avec les années. A présent que son cœur s'était très légèrement rouvert au monde, il réalisait que celui-ci était celui d'un petit.  
Un frisson glacé lui remonta le long des reins. Si son cœur était encore groggy et enfantin, ce n'était pas le cas de sa raison. C'était l'arrivée d'un bébé aux cheveux parme qui avait lentement dégelé son cœur. S'était-il attaché plus étroitement à lui par gratitude ou habitude ? N'aimait-il pas réellement Mu ? Pourtant ca faisait si mal de voir Saga et Mu ensembles….

Shion ravala la boule d'angoisse qu'il avait dans la gorge. Il n'avait pas a ennuyer le gémeau par ses bêtises. On venait voir le pope pour sa stabilité et sa sagesse. Il ne devait pas démériter de son poste plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait en laissant ses sentiments ou ce qu'il en restait prendre le pas sur sa raison.  
peut-être Hakurei avait-il fait au mieux finalement. En tuant ses sentiments, il l'avait protégé du temps et de la souffrance….  
Mais Shion n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

"- Fais comme si de rien était, Saga… Crois-moi…."

"- Combien de temps avant….avant…"

Shion serra les poings sur sa plume.

"- Je ferais au plus vite, Saga…

Et tant pis s'il se coupait ainsi définitivement de Mu. Tant pis s'il le perdait totalement… Son élève méritait quelqu'un de bien pour lui…. Pas quelqu'un d'incapable dans son genre.

Mu avait besoin de Saga.

Pas de lui…

Jamais…

"- Je vais tout préparer pour la prochaine étape Saga.

Et tant pis pour son cœur maltraité.

##########

La bouteille de bourbon était vide depuis quelques jours déjà et l'ancien spectre d'Hades ne savait ou aller la remplir ni n'osait s'adresser a qui que ce soit pour avoir des renseignements.

L'hostilité manifeste de quasiment tous les chevaliers aussi bien que des gardes ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir apprécié.

C'était même un doux euphémisme.

Il n'y avait guerre que Camus du Verseau et Shaka de la Vierge qui n'exprimaient pas une totale antipathie. Le second parce que rien de ce qui était terrestre ne l'atteignait (ou presque) et le premier parce que… Parce que quoi d'abord ?

L'anglais n'en savait rien.  
Camus semblait attendre quelque chose de lui sans qu'il comprenne quoi.

Depuis qu'il avait été forcé de raconter sa naissance en tant que Juge, le chevalier d'or avait prit l'habitude de venir le voir une heure chaque jour. Cela mettait le compagnon du verseau au rage. La jalousie sur scorpion était palpable, même pour lui qui était normalement peu ou prou aveugle a ce genre de choses. La maison du Verseau n'étant pas loin, il avait plus d'une fois entendu le Scorpion crier après son amant pour lui interdire de venir le voir et de socialiser avec lui.  
Comme le verseau était un garçon très calme mais qu'il ne fallait pas venir le chatouiller là ou ca ne le démangeait pas, les hurlements de son amant se soldait toujours le lendemain par une visite plus longue à l'anglais avec petits fours et thé noir.

Le Scorpion semblait y mettre le temps mais commençait à comprendre que son Camus était sn compagnon, il n'était ni sa chose, ni son esclave. Camus faisait ce qu'il voulait, comme il voulait. Ce n'était pas pour rien non plus qu'il aidait le pope dans son ouvrage.

A sa grande surprise, Rhadamanthe réalisa que le verseau le traitait presque comme…Un ami…. Même s'il l'utilisait pour calmer les ardeurs de son jaloux de compagnon, il faisait simplement d'une pierre deux coups.

"- M'sieur ! On a finit !"

L'ancien spectre sursauta brutalement.

Autour de lui, la douzaine de gosse entre cinq et dix ans attendaient avec une impatience visible la suite de leur entrainement.

Il ne put retenir un sourire.

Il prenait un réel plaisir à s'occuper de ces gamins. Peut-être qu'un jour il en aurait un a lui à éduquer….

La cloche de la mi-journée résonna.

"- Et bien vous avez pile finit pour le déjeuner. Retournez chez vous. On se revoit demain."

"- OUIIIIIIII !"

Les bambins s'égaillèrent en courant dans tout le sanctuaire pour retourner auprès de leurs maitres respectifs. Comme toujours, Rhadamanthe accrocha du coin de l'œil le reflet d'une armure d'or qui se détourne. Aujourd'hui, c'était Dokho qui le surveillait.

Le chinois refusait d'admettre qu'il puisse avoir changé de camps.

Avec raison.

Il n'avait pas changé de camps.  
Il était simplement…Neutre….

Retournerait-il vers Hadès s'il le rappelait ?  
Peut-être dans quelques vies, mais certainement pas dans celle là.

Le voile cotonneux qui avait jusque là étouffé sa vie se déchirait lentement au contact de ces vrais humains qui vivaient une vraie vie. C'était effroyablement douloureux et effrayant pour lui qui n'avait jamais a gérer de vraies émotions depuis sa première mort, mais il tentait stoïquement de s'y faire… Les conversations avec le verseau aidaient aussi.

Avec un soupir, l'ancien juge retourna dans sa petite maison.

Depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il était là, il avait finit par toucher sa paye et acheter quelques fournitures personnelles autre que le matériel de base fournit par le Sanctuaire.  
Un vase en verre bleu sur la table, des rideaux aux fenêtres pour garantir un peu d'intimité, UN VENTILATEUR DE PLAFOND A PILES ! ca, ca lui sauvait la vie….. Qu'avait-il acheté aussi ? Quelques vêtements, une paire de chaussures plus adaptée a ce climat de malade que des Doc Martens, de la crème solaire pour soulager les brulures au troisième degré que les chevaliers appelaient des coups de soleil et surtout, une Lucie pour son Oscar… A sa grande honte, son tour premier achat avec sa paye avait été une demoiselle ours en peluche pour aller avec la vieille serpillère abimée qu'il avait conservé depuis l'enfance. Il en avait même profité pour faire laver, réparer et remplir l'ours par un professionnel. C'était fou ce qu'on trouvait a Athènes !

"- Bonjour, Rhadamanthe…."

Assis derrière sa petite maison sur l'une des deux chaises de jardin en plastique trouvé en solde chez Jardiland, l'ancien spectre sursauta.  
Ce n'était que le verseau….  
Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était au moins 15h. Mais où était passé son après-midi ?

"- Bonjour, Verseau."

Camus s'assit tranquillement sur la seconde chaise. Il sortit immédiatement la couture qu'il avait en court.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ? "

"- Une chemise de Milo à repriser."

"- …. Vous n'avez pas des serviteurs pour ca ?"

Le verseau sourit tranquillement.

"- Si bien sur. Mais ca me détends de faire ca."

L'ancien Juge laissa tomber. Qui pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de femme au foyer du Verseau.

"- Comment vous adaptez vous ?" Finit par demander Camus avant de couper le fil avec ses dents pour s'attaquer ensuite a un autre trou. Milo était un cauchemar dans une maison…. Un vrai destructeur.

Rhadamanthe hésita avant de prendre la tasse de thé apportée avec une collègue et une théière par le chevalier d'or.

"- …. Pas trop mal je dirais… je crois que ce sont vos collègues qui ont le plus de mal a s'adapter… Quoi que je les comprends. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais toléré l'un de vous sur mes plates bandes aux Enfers….."

Il grimaça. Il ne pouvait décemment par leur en vouloir.

Camus fronça les sourcils, agacé. Ses frères étaient parfois un peu…. La tête près du bonnet. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas ce que pouvait leur apporter l'anglais ? D'accord, il était tordu, un maitre des échecs (après tout il les avait apprit sur les genoux de Boris Spassky et de Mikhaïl Botvinnik) et voyait toujours tout avec au moins dix coups d'avance… Sauf quand il avait en face de lui un débutant sans cervelle à la logique de poêle à frire. C'était comme ça que Hyoga avait pu l'avoir, le sale petit con.

"- Vous devriez en parler au pope."

L'anglais grimaça.

"- Je lui ai causé assez d'ennuis comme ca, vous ne croyez pas ? Sans compter que je l'ai déjà mit en visible délicatesse avec son ami de la Balance."

Camus haussa les épaules.

"- Des fois, je me demande s'ils sont vraiment amis ou si les événements les ont forcés à se rapprocher." Dokho ne montrait aucune ardeur à soutenir son vieux camarade.

Le ton employé par le verseau fit lever le nez a l'ancien spectre.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?"

"- Il est très seul notre vieux pope. Seul, vieux et très fragile… Et j'ai parfois l'impression d'être le seul à m'en rendre compte." Soupira Camus plus pour lui-même que pour l'ancien Juge. "Allez, le voir. Avoir un peu de compagnie lui fera du bien. Et les autres se calmeront s'ils se rendent compte que vous êtes digne de confiance."

Camus finit de refaire son ourlet, cassa le fil avec ses dents puis remballa ses affaires.

"- Milo ! Au lieu de rester caché dans l'ombre, viens donc prendre la théière et les tasses."

Le nez bas, le scorpion dépassa le coin de la maison où il se cachait, ronchon comme un gosse prit la main dans le bol de gâteaux.

Camus lui balança une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

"- Tu es vraiment un sale gosse."

Grommelant, le scorpion suivit néanmoins docilement son compagnon. Il ne pensa même pas à jeter un regard venimeux à l'anglais.

#########

Shion eut un pâle sourire devant la tunique de soie qu'il finissait de broder. C'était son rôle de préparer le vêtement. Normalement, il aurait du en faire deux, un pour les 14 ans de Mu et l'autre pour son passage à l'âge adulte mais puisqu'il avait décidé de lui faire passer les deux en même temps…..

Le premier serait une poursuite de la descente de Mu au fin fond de son propre esprit. Les drogues et les produits psychotropes seraient encore utilisés. Puis Shion profiterait de l'envol mental induit pour la dernière partie, celle où il offrirait la vie de son peuple a son élève… et celle qui se solderait immanquablement par une rupture définitive entre eux…  
Mu le repousserait forcément, horrifié et dégouté….. Mu était si intense dans ses amours et ses dégouts….

Shion ravala la boule d'angoisse qui lui oppressait la gorge. Mu ne le repousserait peut-être pas après tout… Peut-être se contenterait-il de faire comme Hakurei, ou comme son épouse. Peut-être se contenterait-il de rire. Rire à le rendre malade d'angoisse et de dégout de lui-même…

Il essuya machinalement les larmes qui roulaient à présent librement sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas à les cacher après tout. Il était seul chez lui, comme d'habitude.

Ses relations avec ses chevaliers n'étaient pas… particulièrement solides ou étroites. Il avait souvent l'impression d'être un pur anachronisme.

Lorsqu'il aurait finit de former Camus à son rôle, il pourrait prendre sa retraite et partir pour Jamir. Il ne doutait pas qu'on l'y oublierait très vite et que la parenthèse de cette vie supplémentaire ne serait que ca, une parenthèse très vite refermée.  
La seule chose qui l'embêtait était Rhadamanthe. Ses chevaliers n'appréciaient pas vraiment sa présence. Si Camus n'acceptait pas de le protéger, il proposerait au Spectre de partir à Jamir avec lui le temps qu'il se trouve une vie. Il avait accepté de le protéger, son honneur lui imposait de le faire jusqu'à ce que l'anglais soit capable de voler de ses propres ailes.

Dans l'ombre de la pièce, piétinant d'un pied sur l'autre, DM se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec irritation.  
Il aurait du faire savoir qu'il était là. Il aurait du….  
Mais s'il le faisait….

Depuis des semaines, il s'inquiétait pour leur pope. Il ne le connaissait pas bien mais même son esprit tordu et malade se rendait compte que le Sanctuaire allait mieux avec un pope stable.

Lorsqu'il le vit pleurer….

"- Grand pope ?"

Shion faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

"- Que… DM ?"

Qu'est ce qu'il fichait là lui ? Et comment était-il entré ? Et QUAND surtout ?

"- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?"

L'atlante se força à répondre avec le sourire.

"- Comment ça ce qui m'arrive ? Mais tout va bien, DM. Qu'est ce que tu veux qui n'…."

"- Me prenez pas pour un con ! Ca fait deux heures que je vous regarde ! Je vois bien que ca va pas ! On pleure pas quand tous va bien !"

Shion hésita.

"- Tu me surveilles maintenant ?"

"- Ouai."

Ok, DM avec le tact et la subtilité d'une bombe H dans une verrerie autrichienne.

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Grand pope. S'il y a bien une chose que nous avons tous apprit de votre mort et de la prise de pouvoir de Saga, c'est que lorsque le pope éternue, c'est tout le Sanctuaire qui s'enrhume." Grommela DeathMask avant de hausser les épaules. "Si vous allez pas bien, ça va finir par tous nous affecter. Alors si quelqu'un vous embête, vous me dites, je le tue et comme ça, ca va mieux."

Le visage buté de l'italien fit sourire pour de vrai le pope.

"- C'est gentil DM. Mais je m'inquiète juste pour Mu. Ca ira mieux dans quelques semaines."

Dubitatif, le Cancer fixa le pope par en dessous un moment.

"- Mouai… On va dire que je vous crois.

Et il tourna les talons pour planter le pope là sans que Shion ai eut le temps de lui demander quand et comment il était entré.


	5. Chapter 5

Pinceau

Chap 5

Rhadamanthe s'était présenté comme demandé par Camus à 20h précise, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi le Verseau lui avait demandé de passer à sa Maison.  
Normalement, personne ne lui demandait de venir. En fait, personne ne lui demandait quoique ce soit, à part parfois les enfants qu'il entrainait quand ils se faisaient vraiment mal et avaient besoin d'un câlin pour se remettre. On pouvait être un Juge sanguinaire et avoir un cœur d'artichaut quand il s'agissait de bambins. Bref.  
On le tôlerait parce que le pope l'avait ordonné et même si le verseau le tôlerait mieux que les autres, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis.

"- Ha… Vous êtes à l'heure, Alexander."

L'ancien Juge faillit en sortir de sa propre peau lorsque Shaka se matérialisa presque près de lui.

"- Que….. Vous m'avez fait peur !"

La Vierge eut un petit sourire presque amusé.

"- Désolé." Mais l'excuse n'était que rhétorique. "Allez-vous entrer ou rester devant cette porte toute la soirée ? Je commence à avoir faim."

Perturbé, Rhadamanthe toqua timidement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un Scorpion renfrogné, qui fit carrément la gueule en le voyant, n'ouvre la porte.

"- Entrez…"

"- Milo….."

La voix glacée de Camus fit tressaillir le Scorpion. Il n'aimait pas du tout lorsque son français lui parlait comme ça. Camus préparait visiblement quelque chose sans vouloir le lui dire. Et visiblement encore, Shaka était soit au courant, soit avait comprit de quoi il retournait.

Un peu gêné de tomber au milieu d'une soirée regroupant tous les chevaliers d'or, l'anglais hésita avant d'entrer.  
Shaka le poussa en avant sans lui laisser le temps de faire demi-tour pour fuir en hurlant.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui ?" S'emporta Dokho.

"- Il est là à MON invitation." Fit remarquer Camus avec calme avant d'échanger un coup d'œil avec Shaka qui ne fut pas perdu pour tout le monde.

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil. Le verseau battit une fois des paupières. Il lui parlerait plus tard.

Deux autres commençaient à se poser question. DM, sur le qui-vive depuis quelques temps et Mu que son absence totale d'émotion depuis sa transition libérait pour la réflexion.

"- Merci d'être venu Alexander. Puisque nous sommes tous là, passons à table voulez vous ?"

L'anglais suivit le mouvement. Il fut bien obligé de faire de toute façon, la poigne d'acier du Verseau sur son poignet menaçait de le casser en deux s'il émettait la moindre protestation. Camus les plaça tous à table. Sans grande surprise, l'ancien Juge se trouva placé entre Shaka et le Verseau.

A mesure que les plats se succédèrent, l'ambiance d'abord glacée se réchauffa quelque peu. Le vin que Camus ouvrait et servait libéralement n'y était sans doute pas pour rien , pas moins en tout cas que le repas plus que dispendieux, roboratif et pour ainsi dire particulièrement goûtu préparé par les blanches mains du français local.  
Lorsque tous les ors ou presque furent à rouler sous la table et qu'il ne resta plus qu'un anglais un peu gris, un chinois guère mieux loti et une dizaine de chevaliers d'or à les encourager, Camus sortit les eaux de vie maison.

"- Passons à un peu plus intéressant pour votre concours de beuverie."

Lorsque des ronflements de sonneurs envahirent tout le temple du Verseau, Shaka et Aphrodite rejoignirent Camus dans sa cuisine autour d'un thé. Mu les y attendait déjà.

Le fière Bélier avait fuit les libations alcoolisés dès que possible.

"- Alors ? Explique !" Demanda sans ambages le poisson.

"- Je compte bien mettre Rhadamanthe dans le lit de Shion. Mais pour ca, il est nécessaire que les ors l'acceptent. Et il n'y a rien de mieux pour ca qu'une bonne biture virile pour rapprocher ce ramassis sans cervelles de couillus testostéronés.

Mu haussa un sourcil. Il n'eut même pas un tressaillement à l'idée de voir son maitre et l'ancien juge ensembles.

"- Explique ton raisonnement ?"

Aphrodite, lui, semblait bien plus scandalisé contrairement à Shaka qui hochait la tête.

"- Rhadamanthe représente une belle prise pour Athéna si nous arrivons à le faire changer de bord. Sans compter que s'il s'attache à l'un des nôtres, même s'il retourne vers Hadès, il aura plus d'hésitation à se montrer violent. Il est de plus parfaitement seul et à besoin d'un soutient. D'un autre côté, notre pope est désespérément solitaire et malheureux." Continua-t-il avec un regard noir à Mu qui s'étonna à peine.

"- Je m'occupe très bien de mon maitre, Camus."

"- Bien sur que non, mais tu n'es ni en état de le comprendre ni de l'accepter et en moins d'y réagir. Nous en reparlerons quand tu seras toi-même."

Mu hocha la tête. L'état de conscience détachée dans lequel il était avait bien des avantages. Celui d'accepter avec passivité ce genre de nouvelles en faisait partie.

Shaka leva un doigt comme un enfant à l'école.

"- Non que je mette en doute ton remarquable esprit d'analyse, mon cher français, mais comment peux-tu dire que Shion est malheureux ? Il ne dit jamais rien, n'a jamais protesté à quoique ce soit….. »

« - Justement. » Souffla Camus. « Il ne dit rien. Mais déesse, ses yeux ! »

Mu ne s'agaça pas mais ce n'était pas mal imité.

"- Expliquez."

« - Mu… Nous l'avons tous abandonnés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Regardons les choses en face, mes frères. Nous avons été ignobles. Nous sommes ignobles. Nous sommes tellement heureux de retrouver notre vie et une certaine liberté que nous nous sommes lavés les mains de tout. Avec le retour de Shion, nous avons tous estimés que tout était sous contrôle. Ce qui est vrai. Mais Shion aussi a le droit de vivre un peu, vous n'en disconviendrez pas. Et notre cher Pope pour l'instant se contente de remplir et de signer des piles de papier sans jamais rien faire d'autre. »

Les chevaliers d'or grimacèrent.  
Ce n'était pas faux.

Leur retour à la vie avait eut quelque chose de grisant. De tellement grisant qu'ils avaient table rase du passé. Sur TOUT leur passé.

Shion inclus presque.

« - Et l'intension de mettre Shion en couple avec le Spectre ? » Interrogea Mu, toujours aussi calme.

« - Qui verrais-tu parmi nous en couple avec ton maitre ? Sérieusement ? Il nous a tous mouché le né et/ou torché les fesses. Crois tu réellement qu'il voudrait rentrer dans celles de l'un de nous ? Ou laisser l'un de nous rentrer dans les siennes ? »

Aphrodite toussa doucement.

Le vocabulaire parfois très cru du Verseau l'amusait en général, mais là, c'était Shion quand même. Rien que l'imaginer sexué le mettait mal à l'aise. Un peu comme un enfant qui imagine sa maman au lit avec un monsieur. C'était dérangeant et presque… obscène.

« - Camus ! »

« - Quoi ? J'ai raison et tu le sais. Vous le savez. Et quand à trouver un humain normal pour lui…. Vous imaginez « vraiment » un humain lambda accepter quelque comme Shion ? Déjà que pour nous c'est quasi impossible…. En plus avec un Atlante, pope, qui va vivre encore 250 ans au moins sans quasi vieillir… C'est impossible pour lui de construire quelque chose avec un humain normal. Il n'y a plus d'autres Atlantes à notre connaissances, il n'y a plus de serviteurs de Poséidon non plus. Ne reste que ce Spectre que nous avons sous la papatte. Autant l'utiliser. »

Shaka soupira en insistant un peu.

"- Mais le Spectre… Quand même… Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?" la Vierge fit la grimace avant de répondre à sa propre question. "Parce que ici, tout le monde voit Shion soit comme un père, un maitre, une icone ou un vieux con." Finit Shaka en faisant en dernière référence usage du terme préféré de Dokho pour le vieil atlante.

La Balance aurait pourtant été le candidat idéal mais s'il y avait eut une véritable amitié entre les deux anciens, elle se désagrégeait au fil du temps sans que quiconque, pas même Dokho, n'en comprenne la cause.

« - Et comment veux-tu t'assurer que Rhadamante s'intéressera à Shion ? »

« - Il s'y intéresse déjà. Il n'est juste pas encore au courant. » Lâcha soudain Mu. « Il est reconnaissant envers mon maitre et s'est naturellement placé sous sa main. Il ne faudra pas grand-chose pour le pousser vers lui. »

Camus et Shaka hochèrent la tête. Oui, c'était l'idée.

« - Alors tu n'es pas opposé à l'idée ? » Insista Camus.

Shion était quand même ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour Mu.

« - Si. Mais c'est ce qui est le plus logique. Donc c'est ce qui doit être fait. Quand je ferais autre chose que raisonner froidement, je te défoncerais sans doute la tête, mais pragmatiquement, c'est le plus cohérent. »

Mu se contenta finit tranquillement sa tasse de thé sans voir le frémissement de ses trois collègues.

####################

Bien loin des manipulations de trois chevaliers d'or, le cul derrière la bouche, Rhadamanthe roula sur le sol avec un gémissement.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé mais il n'était pas le seul à émerger lentement.

Des bribes de la soirée de la veille lui remontaient lentement à l'esprit.

Le diner parfait bien arrosé, le dessert avec ses digestifs, la bière, les alcools forts, le concours de beuverie avec Dokho…. Qui avait gagné d'ailleurs ?

Une énorme patte lui tomba dans le dos.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Aldé lui décolla une seconde fois les poumons de la colonne vertébrale.

"- Belle descente, l'anglais. Pas encore au niveau de celle de Dokho, mais très belle descente."

Surpris, Rhadamanthe ne trouva pas une parole.

Ainsi, il était passé de "Spectre" à "L'anglais" pour le taureau ? Heu… Ben… C'était une bonne évolution, non ? Enfin….

Les yeux chassieux, Aiolia et Aioros se réveillaient eux aussi lentement.  
A présent que l'ancien Juge y faisait attention, il se rendait compte que la pièce entière était un vaste champ de bataille prit d'assaut par autant de chevaliers agonisant sous les litres d'alcool fort.

"- 'Spirine…" Réclama le Sagittaire en se tenant le crâne comme si ca allait calmer sa gueule de bois. Ou empêcher son cerveau de partir en vacance à la Bourboule avec son sac à main sur le bras. Seul bien évidement.

Une main bienveillante mit une bouteille de pilules dans les mains de l'anglais. Il préleva deux cachets qu'il avala puis fit passer la bouteille au cheval ailé.

"- 'rci, t'es un pote."

Désespéré du caractère d'australopithèque de ses collègues mais satisfait que ses manœuvres aient eut l'effet escompté, Camus leva les yeux au ciel.

"- C'était cruel." Gémit Milo avec une bouille de petit garçon.

"- Mais nécessaire." Soupira le Verseau, intransigeant, avant de poser ses mains glacées sur les tempes de son compagnon qui gémit de soulagement.

Petit à petit, les chevaliers se réveillaient. Et s'il restait un rien de méfiance envers l'ancien spectre, il y avait une décontraction qu'il n'y avait jamais eut jusque là avec lui. Les hommes avaient traversé le feu de la biture ensemble, un nouveau lien indéfectible et viril c'était créé entre eux.

"- Crétins." Murmura Camus avant d'aller faire le café, si fort qu'un fer à cheval eut tenu debout dedans.

###############

Le liquide laiteux se mélangea dans le Becher avec la poudre blanche sous une réaction exothermique qui fit grimacer Shion.

Il soigna la brulure que le liquide venait de lui causer à la main puis finit de touiller le liquide avec son agitateur en verre.

Il versa ensuite le liquide dans un filtre puis le mit à refroidir.

Au moins était-il sur que la drogue était prête et correctement préparée.

A mesure qu'elle refroidissait, il devait se retenir de vider le liquide dans son propre gosier. Avalée, elle lui donnerait de beaux rêves avant de le tuer.

Injectée, elle faisait partir l'esprit dans des chemins oniriques dangereux qui déchiraient les dernières retenues mentales naturelles de l'esprit. Pour un humain, ce serait une plongée sans retour dans la folie la plus totale. Pour un atlante, subir la drogue permettrait à Mu d'atteindre le plein éveil de ses dons psychique potentiels.

Si Shion arrivait à le guider.

Ce serait le moment le plus dangereux.  
Tout au moins si les sentiments du jeune bélier n'avaient pas été anesthésiés comme ils l'étaient.

Le temps que Mu reprenne le contrôle et Shion pourrait prendre sa plume, la dernière des drogues et tracer sur le corps nu de son agneau le Chant de leur race.

Sous l'afflux des drogues, leurs deux esprits se mêleraient. Ses propres sentiments ranimeraient ceux de son jeune élève.  
Puis Mu le haïrait et il le perdrait tout à fait.

"- Ca pue votre truc."

Le pope faillit sortir de sa propre peau.

Qu'est ce que DM faisait là ?

"- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu me surveilles en permanence."

Le Cancer haussa les épaules.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol près du pope.

"- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !"

"- Je ne suis pas si fragile tu sais."

Le Cancer haussa encore les épaules.

"- Moi, je fais ce que mon poisson me dit."

Shion battit stupidement des paupières.

Petit à petit, il en finissait par se dire que ses chevaliers n'étaient pas "si" indifférents à ce qui lui arrivait. Ou tout au moins certains d'entre eux.

Ca lui aurait presque fait plaisir.

Mais… Comment avait-il pu rater leur intérêt avant ? Etait-il si aveugle ? Ne savait-il pas voir ou… autre chose ?

Soudain, il se sentit mal à l'aise, intimement conscient de la mutilation que Hakurei lui avait fait subir quand il n'était encore qu'adolescent.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Il dut poser le flacon qu'il tenait pour ne pas le renverser.

DeathMask lui jeta un regard inquiet mais censura toute parole sur le sujet. Il n'aimait pas voir celui qu'il considérait comme son papa (même s'il tuerait toute personne qui y aurait fait allusion) aussi mal. Ca lui fichait un de ces coups ! Et savoir qu'il n'y avait personne à tuer pour rétablir les choses lui donnait encore plus envie de tuer quelqu'un. Qui avait dit que le Cancer était logique ?

"- C'est quoi ce liquide noir ?"

"- N'Y TOUCHE PAS !"

Shion rattrapa la main du Cancer par le poignet avant qu'il ne touche l'encre.

"- N'y touche pas, DM, ca te rendrait fou avant de te tuer." Expliqua le pope avec une grimace d'excuse.

Le poignet du cancer était marqué par les traces de ses doigts tellement il avait serré fort.

L'italien se massa machinalement la peau sans vraiment faire attention. Ce n'était pas comme si « ca » allait lui faire mal. Ca prouvait juste que Shion prenait soin d'eux, donc qu'il méritait bien qu'il le considère comme son papa.

Même s'il ne savait pas le montrer.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ? Rhaaaa, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de se détendre tient.

"- De toute façon, j'suis déjà fou, alors…..C'est quoi ?"

"- De l'encre. L'encre que je vais utiliser sur Mu. Elle est mélangée à des drogues qui influencent et ouvrent l'esprit. Je vais tatouer le Chant des Atlantes sous sa peau avec."

"- …. Vous allez l'empoisonner exprès ?"

"- Et moi aussi dans la foulée. »

Shion tressaillit. Lorsque Hakurei avait procédé à son propre rituel, il n'avait prit aucune des drogues. Il avait dirigé en conscience son esprit pour le blesser, il le réalisait avec des décennies de retard. Pour la première fois, il réalisait ce qu'avait fait son maître.

Le partage devait se faire dans la confiance et la tendresse. Pas avec autant de rage et de sadisme.

Le cœur du pope se serra. Qu'avait-il donc fait à son vieux maitre pour qu'il le haïsse à ce point ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais à moins de le rencontrer dans l'au-delà.

"- Vous êtes tarés. C'est pas bien de prendre de la drogue."

L'air profondément affecté et sentencieux du Cancer fit sourire le pope.

DeathMask était complètement fou à sa manière lui aussi, il avait raison.

« - C'est une tradition, Angelo. Et il faut toujours respecter les traditions… Aussi douloureuses soient-elles. Et puis, c'est Mu qui a demandé…. »

Que pouvait dire le Cancer après ça ?

###############

Saga serrait sa tasse de thé entre ses doigts.

A la demande de Camus, il avait rejoint la conspiration dans le onzième temple, abandonnant Mu dans sa maison pour ça.

Si la distance de Mu le désespérait de plus en plus, il avait enfin comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un mal pour un bien que Mu avait appelé de ses vœux lui-même.  
Même si ca lui déchirait le cœur de voir Mu le traiter comme un meuble, il gardait ses larmes pour la solitude de sa chambre.  
Ce tourment serait bientôt finit, Shion le lui avait promit.

Une fois sur que Saga avait but au moins la moitié du thé mélangé avec un peu de valium, Camus en vint à la raison de sa présence.

"- Saga… Nous avons une mission à te confier."

Le pauvre gémeau hésita.

Depuis que Mu le regardait comme une colonne en marbre, le pauvre gémeau dépérissait comme une salade sans eau. Être simplement fonctionnel lui était une torture, alors remplir une mission….

"- Laquelle ?"

Ca lui changerait les idées au pire.

Camus lui expliqua son souhait de coller le pope et l'ancien spectre ensemble.  
Après les hauts cris du gémeau et quelques explications sur les intérêts sentimentaux actuels du pope, Saga ne put qu'approuver.

Contrairement à Camus, lui voyait davantage les implications politiques.

###############

Rhadamanthe avait une fois de plus obéit à une convocation.

Depuis qu'il était au Sanctuaire, il apprenait une humilité bien peu dans son caractère, il devait l'avouer.

Pendant des siècles, il avait été l'un des trois plus importants serviteurs d'un dieu. A présent, il n'était…. Plus rien…

Il n'avait de statut que celui que le pope voulait bien lui donner.  
Si Shion décidait de lui retirer sa protection, les chevaliers n'hésiteraient pas à le réduire en charpie malgré leur virile biture de groupe.  
Rien que d'y penser lui faisait mal au crâne.

Il toqua à la porte du bureau du pope. Depuis que Camus l'avait plus ou moins prit en charge, il ne voyait presque plus le pope, a son grand regret d'ailleurs. L'Atlante était le seul capable de comprendre la douleur d'une longue vie.

Et la fragilité qu'elle engendrait.

"- Entrez."

L'anglais essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon puis entra.

"- Grand pope."

"- Asseyez-vous Rhadamanthe…"

"- Alexander…"

"- Pardon ?"

"- C'est mon vrai nom après tout. Et je ne suis plus un spectre, encore moins un juge."

Shion eut un petit sourire satisfait qui ramena un peu de vie dans ses yeux violets. Sans le vouloir, l'ancien juge sourit aussi. Il comprenait mieux l'affection de la plus part des chevaliers pour leur pope. Si Shion savait être extrêmement dur et distant, lui faire plaisir pour amener un sourire sur ses lèvres était un bonheur. Il comprenait donc encore moins pourquoi les chevaliers hésitaient à ce point à se rapprocher du vieil atlante. Comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose… C'était idiot !

"- Que puis-je pour vous, grand pope ?"

Shion posa ses mains sur son bureau.

"- J'ai eut nombre d'échos sur ton travail avec les enfants."

Rhadamanthe se raidit.

"- Même mes ors reconnaissent que tu travailles bien."

La surprise de l'anglais fit sourire une fois de plus le pope.

"- J'aime bien m'occuper des petits. Ils sont tellement enthousiastes…"

"- J'aimerais te proposer d'autres responsabilités en plus de t'occuper des petits."

Rhadamanthe en resta stupéfait.

Bah mince alors !

« - A vos ordres… »

« - Attends de savoir de quoi il retourne avant de dire oui…. »

L'ancien juge haussa les épaules.  
Lui voulait bien n'importe quoi pour s'intégrer. On lui offrait une chance, il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Lui n'avait pas quelqu'un, comme ses frères, pour refaire…non, pour faire sa vie. Alors si on lui donnait une corde à laquelle se retenir avant qu'il ne sombre….

Pourtant, lorsque Shion ouvrit la porte des archives, il gémit.

« - J'ai besoin d'aide pour ranger. »

Le blond se prit à souhaiter qu'il fut s'agit d'un mirage causé par un reste de gueule de bois. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas cette chance.

###############

Assis devant sa coiffeuse, Mu passait sa brosse dans ses cheveux, encore et encore.

Avec le détachement émotionnel qui était le sien, il se trouvait souvent forcé de réfléchir à des périodes ou des événements de sa vie qu'il n'appréciait pas trop en général. Comme n'importe quel être vivant pensant, son esprit avait apprit très tôt à censurer les pensées douloureuses ou gênantes.

Avec les émotions atones qui étaient les siennes jusqu'à son passage à l'âge adulte, il n'avait plus besoin de se prisme de retenue pour protéger son esprit.

Alors il réfléchissait.  
Souvent.  
Autant à son passé qu'a son avenir.

A ses actes autant qu'à ses sentiments qu'il n'éprouvait plus pour l'instant.

Et ce qu'il découvrait ne lui plaisait pas forcément.

Il comprenait pourquoi son maitre avait tant rechigné à lui laisser passer ces épreuves qui l'emmenaient vers l'âge adulte.  
Ce n'était pas pour l'ennuyer. Simplement l'esprit d'un enfant ou d'un adolescent était moins complexe que celui d'un adulte. Son cœur également.

Si le jeune Atlante avait du faire son auto évaluation comme il était en train de la faire mais empêtré par le voile de ses sentiments, il ne s'en serait sans doute jamais remis.

La honte, la rage et la douleur l'auraient probablement entrainé à se jeter par la plus proche fenêtre en hauteur.  
Non, vraiment.  
Réfléchir n'était pas une bonne chose.

Pourtant, petit à petit, des décisions et des réalisations se dégageaient lentement.  
D'abord, il avait froidement acté que Saga était le seul pour lui.  
Malgré ce qu'il avait fait, le Gémeau était SON gémeau. A lui, tout seul. Même ainsi anesthésié, l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse mettre la main sur lui donnait à Mu des envies de meurtre. Ho, certes, parfaitement retenu et clinique. Mais du meurtre quand même…. Enfin… De l'assassinat même.

Cette question traitée, il avait pu passer à autre chose comme ses relations avec le reste de ses frères.

Un à un, il avait passé leurs actes et les siens en revue.

Il en avait conclu que s'il devait en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'était sur Dokho qu'il devait recadrer sa vindicte éventuelle.  
La Balance était celui qui avait le mieux connu Shion. Il aurait du instantanément du sentir sa mort et aurait du soit agir, soit prévenir ses jeunes collègues.  
Malgré leur jeune âge, a eux tous ils n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée d'un Saga totalement instable, bien plus que des années plus tard.  
Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, le Saga qui s'était suicidé dans les mains d'Athéna était infiniment plus stable que celui qui avait tué Shion. D'une façon ou d'une autre, malgré sa folie, ses deux personnalités étaient parvenues à un compromis fragile qui avait permit au Sanctuaire de survivre.

Mu n'en voulait pas a DM ou Aphrodite de s'être plus ou moins ligué avec Saga. C'était non seulement dans leur caractère, mais surtout dans leur appréciation du pouvoir.

Il n'en voulait pas non plus à Aldébaran. Le taureau était trop gentil pour réaliser ce qui se passait.  
Milo était un assassin qui aimait tuer donc la multiplication des missions l'avait ravi. Camus avait été occupé ailleurs, chassé en douceur par le faux pope sans qu'il ne réalise vraiment.  
Aiolia s'était exclus de lui-même et avait été mit à l'écart par les autres pour la faute imaginaire de son frère.  
Shura était Shura et même s'il avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'honneur lui interdisait de porter atteinte au pope. Qui que soit le pope et quelque soit la façon qu'il avait eut de prendre le pouvoir.

Ne restait que Shaka.

Il était impossible de croire que la Vierge n'avait pas su qui était le pope sous ses robes, son casque et son masque.

Cela perturbait un peu Mu.

Pour quelle raison Shaka n'avait-il rien fait ? Il ne comprenait pas. Son esprit rationnel buttait sur les causes et les conséquences.  
La seule qu'il voyait était le refus du conflit et de ne pas déstabiliser davantage un sanctuaire déjà fragilisé. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il empêché les chevaliers de bronze de monter ? Lui les avait aidé. Il avait renforcé leurs armures et…. Et Shaka avait fait de même.

Il avait frappé et façonné le métal ductile dont ils étaient faits pour les renforcer pour leurs combats à venir.

Oui… C'était…Cohérent et acceptable….

Même si cela ne plaisait pas au jeune Atlante.

Avec un soupir, il reposa sa brosse pour aller se coucher.  
Avec un peu de chance, son esprit parviendrait à s'apaiser assez pour le laisser dormir cette nuit.  
Au moins quelques heures.  
Il était si fatigué….

####################

Le travail avançait bien.

Le pope savait que l'ancien Juge n'appréciait que très moyennement de passer des heures dans la poussière des archives, mais l'anglais s'y tenait avec une détermination toute militaire.

Les mâchoires serrées, il descendait boite après boite, l'ouvrait, en sortait les documents, les triait puis les changeait de boite tout en passant au pope les documents dont il avait besoin. Entre les deux, il passait chaque pile de papier dans la chargeuse d'un scanner.

A Athènes, des employés recevaient chaque matin des documents scannés et s'occupaient de les ranger dans une base de données.  
Le pope ne savait pas ce que ca voulait dire, juste qu'il n'avait plus qu'à taper sur un clavier pour accéder à tous les documents déjà scannés.

C'était quand même un grand pas en avant par rapport aux montagnes de papiers qu'ils pouvaient déplacer dans les salles inférieures une fois mises en mémoire dans le « serveur » que la société d'informatique avait installé.

Shion n'y comprenait goutte mais s'en fichait.  
Ca marchait, point.  
Et c'était très bien.

Les moments qu'il passait dans les archives étaient presque les seuls où il se sentait bien.  
Enterré dans les papiers, il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que lui-même et les réalisations qu'il faisait depuis quelques temps.  
En même temps que Mu qui passait de l'enfance à l'âge adulte, il avait parfois l'impression qu'il refaisait ce chemin avec lui.

Etait-ce un mal ? Si ca n'influençait pas négativement Mu, non. Sinon…  
Il devait de toute façon faire passer Mu avant tout le reste.

« - Grand pope ? »

L'atlante tressaillit.

Son geste de recul instinctif effrayé ne passa pas inaperçu par l'anglais qui le fixa bizarrement.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« - Ca fait 5 bonnes minutes que je vous appelle. Vous étiez complètement ailleurs. »

« - Ho… Désolé… »

L'atlante repoussa sa chevelure vers l'arrière bien que son reflexe premier eut été de baisser la tête pour se cacher derrière.

Mais il restait quand même le pope !

Rhadamante resta perplexe.  
Des fois, les attitudes de Shion étaient plus celles d'un enfant que d'un vieillard. Comme si quelque chose avait été cassé chez lui et avait maintenu une partie de sa personnalité avec la maturité d'un petit. La dichotomie entre l'adulte et l'enfant n'était que plus visible à cause de l'âge réel du pope. Il pouvait agir avec la maturité de son âge un instant, et la seconde suivante avec celle d'un môme de cinq ans.

Qu'est ce que ca voulait dire ?

Cela interpelait grandement le Spectre. Comme il avait été interpelé, des siècles plus tôt, par un Sylphide destructeur et perdu. Ou par un Valentine effrayé et agressif….

##############

Camus leva le nez de son tricot.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, il s'amusait à apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait. Les travaux d'aiguille en faisaient partie. Toutes les aiguilles.  
Présentement, il tricotait des chaussettes en laine toute douce pour les prochaines vacances de son scorpion. Il comptait bien aller à l'Isba mais son compagnon avait une sainte horreur de la neige. Avec des chaussettes bien chaudes en laine de polaire, peut-être se laisserait-il convaincre.

« - Entrez ? »

Timide comme un chaton, Rhadamanthe se présenta dans l'appartement.

« - Bonjour chevalier… »

« - Alexander, que puis-je pour vous ? »

L'ancien spectre hésita.  
Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? En quoi est ce que ca le concernait de toute façon ?

Le blond soupira.

Il devait admettre qu'il s'inquiétait pour le pope. Ce qui était idiot. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien s'occuper de lui-même, c'était bien le vieux du 13eme quand même. Et pourtant…  
Ce mélange de maturité et de jeunesse le titillait de plus en plus.

Il y retrouvait un peu de sa propre existence.  
Comme tous les spectres, il était un mélange de vie plurimillénaire et de jeunesse perpétuelle qui n'avait jamais le temps de s'exprimer.

A part lors de sa première vie, il n'avait jamais eut le temps d'avoir une enfance, de la vivre et d'en grandir lentement, comme tous les autres humains.  
Comme ses frères, il passait de l'enfance à l'âge adulte sans transition entre les deux, laissant aussi bien l'enfant que l'adulte en lui bancals et malheureux.

Comme leur vie de spectre était courte, brisée en vol à chaque fois par la guerre, ce n'était pas grave finalement. Ils mourraient avait que leur instabilité devienne critique.  
Mais à présent….

Il réalisait qu'il buvait à cause de ca.  
Et qu'il dormait avec sa peluche aussi à cause de ca.

Le petit jouet autant que la bouteille étaient des béquilles fragiles qui le soutenaient imparfaitement.

Voir les même travers chez le pope, qui lui avait pleinement vécut sa très longue vie le perturbait grandement.

« - Auriez-vous quelques instants à m'accorder, Chevalier du Verseau ? »

Le verseau fit signe à l'ancien spectre d'entrer et de s'asseoir. Il se leva pour aller préparer du thé qu'il servit dans de jolies tasses en porcelaine de limoge dorée à l'or sur le bord.

« - Quel est le problème, Rhadamanthe. »

L'anglais hésita encore un peu.

« - Votre pope. »

La surprise vite remplacée par le contentement dans les yeux du verseau l'inquiétèrent presque.

#####################

Assis devant l'amure de Cephée qu'il réparait, Mu passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Shion venait de lui faire parvenir un parchemin.

Dessus, il n'y avait qu'une seule ligne.

« Demain soir »

Il n'était que temps.

Satisfait, il laissa l'armure pour monter de deux étages.

« - Saga ? Je serais indisponible demain soir et sans doute quelques jours après. »

Le gémeau eut un regard inquiet pour son compagnon.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« - Shion s'est enfin décidé. »

Le gémeau passa au livide

Il avait peur pour son Altante.


End file.
